Choices Are All We Have
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: This life, only thing for certain are the choices we make, regardless if they are good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Phil groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing at them slightly, then he squinted at the clock that informed him that it was three thirty, in the morning. Phil growled and flopped back against the pillow, his eyes closed once more, before the shrill ringing of his cellphone registered, causing him to smack his hands over his face slightly, then he sat up with a heavy sigh.

Phil slipped out from under the covers and flipped on the bedside lamp, then padded over to where his phone was buzzing against the top of the dresser. Phil snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Sir, you have to come down here, to After Dark. One of the patrons here, gave me this number to call, since he doesn't want to call a taxi, and I took his keys, when I cut him off."

Phil clenched his right hand, into a tight fist, then growled.

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil stomped into the smoky and poorly lit bar, ready to give Scott a piece of his mind, at the same time hating himself, for allowing Scott to join him in L.A, then in Phoenix afterwards. Phil glanced around the bar and spotted Scott, leaning slightly on the bar.

"Alright Scott, let's go back to the motel."

Phil helped him up to his feet, slowly leading him to the door, before he stopped short, feeling someone's heated gaze on him. Phil glanced around the room, trying to see who had been staring at him. Phil squinted at the last booth, set back in a dark corner, with a hunched over figure, staring at him.

"Hang on Scott, I'll be right back."

Phil left Scott swaying, as he moved to the booth, only to find it was empty. Phil shook hsi head, swearing that he saw someone sitting there, a few seconds ago.

"I'm not wasted where I couldn't avoid being trapped, by you, Brooks."

Phil spun around to see Jeff staring at him, from where he was leaning against the wall, nearly hidden completely by the blackness, due to the area being unlit.

"Take your friend back to your room."

"I didn't see your car out front."

Jeff growled.

"Good god, for someone who claims he is so smart, that was one hell of a fucking stupid comment. My motel is maybe five minutes walking distance from here, unlike your motel which is ten minutes or so away."

"Let me drop you off then, it's too late to be out drinking, Jeff."

"Are we friends, Brooks?"

Phil shifted.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything."

"No, We aren't friends. Therefore, I'd rather walk or call someone else, before accepting that offer from you. You made it clear that you had no use for being friends with me, time and time again, even more so with what took place last night."

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, just barely making out Jeff, then he lunged digging his fingers sharply into Jeff's arms and jerking him out into the light, where he released him, to study him better, studying him. Jeff's face was pale and breathing heavily, while rubbing his forearms slowly. Phil's mouth fell open slightly, seeing the right side of Jeff's face was slightly puffy. Jeff snarled.

"What the fuck did you expect, after you smashed my face hard against a steel bar, at the top of the steel cage from last night? I'll be lucky if I don't get a black eye from it, plus now thanks to your fucking long ass nails, I have scratches on my arms."

"I'm sorry."

Jeff snorted.

"Did those words make the puffiness go away or the scratches or the nasty shit you have said to me and about me, the last few months? No, it didn't. I tried to befriend you, that was my friend, but it was your choice as well that you decided to berate and verbally abuse me backstage, in the locker rooms or on tv."

Phil stared down at his hands, with a soft sigh.

"I can understand being so driven, to say anything to make a storyline work and if the wrestler doesn't believe what he's saying, why should the fans believe what he's saying."

Phil raised his face up to meet Jeff's piercing gaze, then said simply.

"Come home with me."

"What! I'm not fucking gay."

Phil gave a nervous chuckle.

"I know that and I know you are engaged to be married, Jeff. I can't change the past, you are right about that, but that's not to say that I can't offer or accept your friendship, if the offer still stands."

Jeff tilted his head slightly, studying him intently.

"Why should I?"

"Chicago's a great place to explore and what better to explore it than with someone, who already lives there."

"And if I say no?"

Phil shrugged, then he dug inside his pants pocket and pulled out a marker. Jeff narrowed his eyes, before Phil grabbed Jeff's left wrist pulling his arm out and quickly scribbled his number on Jeff's arm, before he jerked back.

"If you decide to say yes. My plane doesn't leave until three thirty, this afternoon."

* * *

Two days later. Jeff sighed as he stood there, almost pressed against the cool ceiling to floor window, in Phil's apartment, hearing Phil's soft steps coming up behind him. Jeff glanced at his watch seeing that it was after ten in the morning.

"So you finally returned from your daily run."

"Yes, but to change and shower, before I go somewhere for breakfast, you are more than welcome to join me. I know some great places."

Jeff shifted, then said shortly.

"No, thanks, I'd just as soon stay here."

Phil studied him, then closed the distance between them and reached out quickly and turned Jeff's face towards him for a split second, catching sight of the major black eye and purplish bruise on his cheek, before Jeff jerked away, when he saw the look of horror on Phil's face.

"I know I look like shit, you don't have to make it so fucking obvious, Phillip."

Jeff turned back to the window, sighing as he stared out onto the hectic traffic jam, then shook his head, hearing the furious honking in the streets below, before saying softly.

"Phil, you didn't have to beguile me into coming here, or make up such a vague pretense of wanting to be friends or wanting me to see your hometown, just to make me understand that you are a good person. I know you are, without you saying that you are, just like I understand why you chose this certain apartment, you have a great view from this window. And before you even ask yes, my face hurts, but none of us are made of glass, like this window here, so I'm fine, really I am. I just don't want people to see me like this, is all."

Jeff shifted, tapping the window very lightly, while talking, then turned back to look at Phil directly, before shrugging, allowing the corners of his mouth to curve upwards, in a slight smile.

"Maybe I should just take you up on that offer of eating breakfast at one of your places and if anyone asks, I'll just say that you are an abusive lover."

Phil stared at him, his eyes narrowed slightly, then he shook his head, muttering.

"Very funny, Jeff."

Phil turned then added.

"I'll get you some ice. But you have a terrible straight face."

Jeff chuckled, turning back to the window once more, before calling over his shoulder, hearing Phil walking away.

"But you'd have to admit it was funny."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to deal with the damn questions and other shit that will spring up, from you saying something like that in public, and I doubt you'd want to endure them as well."

Jeff sighed inwards, watching as Phil walked to the kitchen, then bit his cheek slightly, seeing Phil searching through the cabinets, before finding a box of sandwich baggies, then he filled it with ice and walked back to Jeff, and handedd it to Jeff. Who regarded him silently, before asking, as he gingerly placed the bag against his right cheek.

"How come you live in an apartment and not a house, Phillip? Surely there are lots of houses in Chicago that you could buy."

Phil shrugged, then said simply.

"Not ready to start a family, so no reason to buy a house and I don't intend to start a family until after I have retired, Jeff. But that is one subject, I have never bought up to Amy, so you know."

Jeff chuckled.

"You know that Matt isn't too thrilled about you being with her, but I don't really care one way or another, just as long as you two are happy, that's all that matters. You and her, needs someone to love as much as the next person, so whatever. Besides you two have so much more in common than the fans or Matt, for that matter, believes you do. Like for instance these."

Jeff placed his hand on Phil's forearm tapping the tattoos there.

"Perhaps, but I am sorry, I didn't realize that I had smashed your face that hard on the top of the cage, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him intently, then said sharply.

"Phillip, just don't and save your apologies. I have been through much worse and I know you have as well. Bruises tend to vanish within a couple of days, well they are the worst 48 hours afterwards, then disappear, the following day."

Phil bit his lip, then burst out suddenly.

"I love you."

Jeff raised his right eyebrow, then said simply.

"What's not to love?"

Phil pressed his lips together, then muttered.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I, Phillip. But I'm also well aware, that I'm not gay, and I am currently engaged to Beth, who I have been with over ten years. I don't want or need anyone but her, and besides you aren't gay either and you are with Amy, for most part. Especially with the fact that you love your freedom too much, even if you are with Amy."

* * *

Three weeks later. Jeff trudged out of the gate, then stopped squinting across the parking lot, his eyes narrowing as he honed in on Phil, who was currently leaning against his car. Jeff growled, then sighed, before walking over to him, and immediately asked.

"To what honor do I deserve, being picked up by you, from the county jail after being arrested and charged with several drug charges."

Phil snapped.

"Cut the shit, Jeff. First things first, we will be going back to your house and get a few things, then after that, I have the perfect place for you to stay for a while, or at least until your trial starts. So don't argue with me."

Jeff glared but climbed into the car without a sound of protest.

* * *

Two days later. Jeff stood there mutely, a bit surprised because the place Phil took him to, in the nation's capital, the house didn't look or appear to be a rehab place. Phil banged his fist against the front door again, finally a heavily accented voice yelled.

"Hold on a damned moment."

Phil shifted, before the door was jerked opened, then stared at Brian for a minute, then Brian broke the silence, saying slowly, in a confused voice.

"Phillip, um okay, just why are you here and why the hell do you have Jeff Hardy with you? Isn't he supposed to be in some court ordered rehab now?"

"He's here, because I was hoping you could allow him to stay here, until his trial starts in a couple of weeks."

Brian's eyebrows nearly met his hairline, at Phil's soft words, then he growled.

"Phillip, do you fucking remember that I have a fiance, one that I have been living with for the last several years and I have zero desire to do anything without taking her opinion of it, in account, especially with such a big decision as what you just asked of me. Look, you need to come back after 8 p.m., 8:30 p.m., is best, because then Michelle has been home long enough, where she's relaxed and that's when we have dinner."

* * *

Three hours later. Jeff just laid there, curled up on the bed in the guest bedroom, with his face slightly pressed into the pillow, hearing Phil getting ready for bed. Jeff said sharply.

"Don't touch me."

"Jeff, that'll be impossible with how narrow this bed is."

"You know what I fucking meant, Phillip. I know that you are single again, but I'm not and I would prefer to be home in my own bed tonight, however you made that impossible."

Phil sighed heavily, then sat down on the bed, causing Jeff to turn over on his back, staring at him. Phil finally said.

"Jeff, your house is a mess and not because the police tore it apart. But I bought this along, I figured you wanted to see it."

Phil stood up and walked over to the dresser and grabbed an manila envelope off the dresser, then walked over to where Jeff was laying and gave it to him.

"I'll give you some privacy. But just so you know, I bought you here, because I didn't want you to see the current state of your house."

Phil turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, hearing Jeff swear and something hitting the wall, followed by his muffled sobbing.

Phil walked into the living room, finding Brian and Michelle sitting on the sofa, or rather Michelle leaning against Brian from where she had fell asleep during the movie. Brian glanced up at him.

"Michelle and I are heading to bed, Phillip. You can watch anything you wish, provided you keep it down."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil trudged back to the guest bedroom, slipping in the room, closing the door behind him silently. Phil startled when Jeff spoke out.

"I hate you, Phil."

Phil bit his lip, before Jeff continued.

"But I'm glad you gave that to me. I want to know just how bad the house looks?"

"Well every picture and mirror is smashed and there are several holes in each wall and the sliding doors on both floors are smashed completely. I had managed to find some plywood to put in the frames to keep things from getting inside, including the weather. Which is also why I took you to Walmart, because I found where all of your clothes had been burnt."

Jeff covered his face, then lowered his hands and said quietly.

"I called her and I know she still cares deeply about me, but she's beyond pissed at me, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff sniffed, feeling Phil slip under the blankets, behind him from where he was facing the wall, where he was glaring at the wall, still clutching the letter that Beth had wrote to him, that Phil had handed to him several minutes earlier. Jeff closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off to sleep, but his eyes popped open again, at the soft feel of Phil's breath on his neck, before he whispered, while placing his hand on his waist.

"I still love you, Jeff, and I'm sorry you are hurting."

Jeff shifted and immediately jammed his elbow backwards into Phil's stomach, hearing his strangled groan instantly, as Jeff hissed.

"Yes, I'm fucking aware of that fact all too well, Phillip. I'm not fucking ready to have you on me.."

Jeff's voice faded instantly, before Phil heard him smack himself, while muttering.

"Stupid, stupid idiot. I can't believe I just said that."

Phil took a couple light breaths, touching his stomach briefly, then scooted up behind Jeff and rested his face against his shoulder, while whispering softly.

"Don't beat yourself up over, what you just said, Jeff. I don't wish to press you for intimacy yet. Ten years is a long time to be with someone, and even more so, when the relationship ends, I have no problem with waiting. Not at all, I don't know if you feel the same way about me, as I feel towards you, but I have an inkling that you do. Trust me, I never missed all of those times you had looked at me, with a sly smile on your face, before it vanished whenever you catch me staring at you and I didn't miss, when your face brightened when you watched me walking into the various locker rooms, that we happened to share."

Jeff sighed heavily, and covered his face. Phil inched closer, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Why do you think that I bought you here, to Brian and Michelle's house, it's not so much for you to have a place. But it's a very neutral place, for both of us, where we had no prior memories or recollections."

Jeff lowered his hands, before he felt Phil wrap his arms around his stomach, holding him slightly. Jeff said hoarsely.

"So you dragged me here, to all the better for you to seduce me or my heart, I mean. I know you love me, but please stop, Phillip. I love you, I'll admit that here and now, however my heart is for most part, is currently ripped in half. Because Beth had enough of the heartache I've caused her. I'm just super confused right now and I do need time, you are right about that."

Phil shifted and moved one hand and ran his hand over Jeff's hair, causing him to freeze, before he snapped.

"What part of, I need time, did you not understand?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what your hair felt like, that hasn't nothing to do with what's between us. I mean as much as you have dyed it, I just figured it would feel britter and coarse, that's all."

* * *

A month later. Jeff bit his cheek slightly, before he managed to refuse the extra piece of cake that Chez was offering him. Jeff thought about the gifts he had got for Phillip. Phil nudged him slightly.

"So are you going to let me open those gift bags or not, Jeff?"

Jeff shifted, then said simply.

"I'd rather you open them when we are alone. But you can open one, I guess."

Jeff got up and walked over to the table, then returned carrying the smaller one, then handed it to Phil, who glanced at him, then looked down at it, before shaking it slightly and finally pulled it open and stared inside, before bringing out a little ledger and opened it. A look of utter surprise crossed his face, before he forced out.

"Jesus Jeff, how much did that cost, no I don't care to know, but damn, I can't wait to use my new lifetime pass to the Cubs games and the Black Hawks games. I love them."

Phil leaned forward, but Jeff pulled back, causing Phil to quickly say.

"Sorry, I just got caught up."

"It's fine. That was for your heart. The second one is for your head, I think."

A confused look flitted over Phil's face, before he said slowly.

"Why don't you just let me open it now, rather than waiting until later."

"Alright."

Jeff slipped off the sofa and went over and grabbed the manila envelope, before returning and sitting down in front of Phil and handed it to him. Phil examined it, before carefully opened it, seeing that it was a copy of the deed to Jeff's house, then his mouth fell open slightly, realizing that it was a form, requiring his signature before half of Jeff's house, would be half his.

"My god, Jeff, you didn't have to do this, truly you didn't have to do that. I don't know what to say. I'm just put this aside for later."

"I know, but you know. for the future, and of course, it's far less hot at my house, during the summer, than it is here."

"I suppose so but I can't accept or allow you, to give it to me."

Phil's hands was shaking slightly, as he carefully slipped the papers back inside the manila envelope, then set it on the coffee table and ran his hands through his hair. Jeff watched him, then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off, when Chez said suddenly.

"Hey you two, we are going to head home, we didn't want to rush off, but it's really raining now."

Phil glanced up, and said quickly.

"No, go head and be careful, you three."

Jeff stayed silent for several minutes, then he said softly.

"I'm sorry for pulling back earlier, Phil."

Phil chuckled.

"Oh don't fret about that, Jeff. I just got overwhelmed, when I saw those tickets. But I'm going to clean the kitchen up a bit."

Phil paused, after he had climbed to his feet, then said said softly.

"My sisters liked you, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, then asked sharply.

"Phillip, did you tell them that we are dating?"

"No, of course not, Jeff."

"Good, since we're not dating or anything close beyond, being remotely friends, at best."

"I know. But first things first, I don't want half of your house, Jeff. Let's just not go there. Since you are barely a month removed from a very long term relationship, I know you aren't over her, not in the slightest. I said or promised to you that I would give you time and have no problem with it and you know me well enough that I endeavor to keep my promises, especially that one."

Jeff chuckled

"I know you do. But it's late or rather rain generally makes me tired, so I'm going to bed early, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead, I'll be there soon enough."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sighed softly, hearing Phil walk into the bedroom.

"Jeff, you still awake?"

Jeff pushed himself up and looked at him.

"Yes, why?"

Phil bit his lip briefly, then said softly, as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Jeff, I'm sorry if you took any of what I said during our feud to heart. I didn't mean any of it."

Jeff stared at him, before he started laughing.

"Phillip, I know. I know you well enough, even then to know when you meant something or not and I could see that you truly didn't mean it, after all you was an understudy with Raven for a few years, and he was worse off than I ever was, so if you believed what you said about me, how the hell could you stomach being near or having sex with him?"

Phil snorted.

"I guess I sounded like a fool then"

"No, not truly. But the thing that bothered me the most, is your insistence on kicking or slamming your knee into my back repeatedly, that pissed me off and hurt me more than anything you could ever say to me, and besides you was always upfront about what you said."

Jeff paused, then bit his lip briefly, and slipped his hands into Phil's, before adding.

"But I am glad you told me that, Phil. I really am. Why don't you get dressed for bed and join me here."

"Give me a while, I still want to take a shower, then I'll join you. I promise."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff blinked, hearing Phil swear softly in the dark, making him reach out and flip the bedside lamp on.

"Are you alright, Phil?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I just forgot where I took my shoes off. Turn the light back off, so that I can change."

Jeff gave a soft chuckle.

"Phillip, I have seen you completely and fully exposed before, remember? I can count three different time, I had walked into the showers, right as you was heading into the shower stall or just coming out of one. The first time, was when we first teamed together in mid-November 2006.. The lamp stays on, so you can see your way and don't trip over anything else."

Jeff sighed again, closing his eyes, before he felt the bed move slightly, before feeling Phil leaning against him, as he reached over and turned the lamp off. Phil looked down at Jeff, which he could see he was half asleep, so he leaned down and kissed the side of his neck gently. Jeff growled.

"Phillip, do that again and I will make you wish you hadn't. I told you I need time, but then you go and push the issue. I don't mean earlier, that I would've allowed, but not to swoop down and kiss me, without warning, especially when I'm on the verge of trying to sleep."

Jeff heard Phil's soft sigh, before he felt his fingers gently rubbing around in a circle on his back. Jeff grunted.

"It's hard to stay mad at you, when you do that, Phil."

"Well I love you, and I hate that I upset you and I'm sorry that I keep forgetting not to press you."

Jeff closed his eyes, pressing his face further in his pillow.

"Just put your arms around me, and let me fall asleep in your arms, like I did last night. Maybe by Christmas, you'll be able to kiss me anyway you'd like, but that might be rushing it a bit."

"Jeff, I don't care, if we didn't kiss or even think of having sex until next spring. You was in a relationship for over ten years, I can't snap my fingers and make you forget all about her in a matter of a couple of months. When I told you and I'm telling you now, that I'll be glad to give you time, what I had in mind was giving you no fewer than six months or so, for you to even begin to be committed to me. As for hold you in my arms. I'd be happy to do that every night that I possibly can."

Phil shifted, then wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, hearing a soft contented sigh from Jeff, and feeling his warm body pressed against his. Phil pressed his lips against the back of his shoulder.

"Kiss me there all you wish, that's a pretty impersonal spot."

Phil chuckled, tightening his arms around Jeff.

"I love you so much, sometimes I can't believe just how much I truly care for you, Jeff."

Jeff tilted his head slightly, at Phil's soft words in his ear, then he covered Phil's hands, giving them a squeeze.

"Phil, you show me every day, we are together just how deeply you love me and I couldn't ask for anything more, from someone, bound and determined to wait for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Phil woke up in the middle of the night, he blinked at the alarm clock, which told him it was nearly 5, in the morning, but he sensed that something was off, so he climbed out of bed and walked into the living room, in the pre-sunrise light. Phil rubbed his eyes as he turned on the lights, but didn't spot Jeff. Phil sighed and walked out onto the deck, just off from the kitchen, hoping to find Jeff, with no luck.

Phil turned to walk back inside, but something caught his eye, making him squint off into the distance, then shook his head, since it looked like someone was walking along the dirt road that ran from Jeff's house, to his brother's house, then Phil realized it was Jeff, after studying the figure for a second.

Ten minutes later, Phil finally hurried up to, where Jeff was standing, his steady gaze on him, watching as he approached.

"I figured you would've slept a few more hours, Phillip."

Phil shrugged, and said softly.

"Well I might've, had you been in bed, beside me. But you wasn't, so I had to look for you."

Jeff chuckled, and sighed.

"Alright, come on then."

Phil silently followed Jeff for another minute, before Jeff stopped and then leaned over, shaking out a box full of pictures, then he threw the shoebox into the shallow hole. Jeff gathered up some twigs and bark, and tore the box in half and touched a lit match to it before he dropped it into the hole and promptly burst into tears. Phil stepped closer, gently wrapping his arms around him, as he spoke softly.

"I know it still hurts, but you didn't really have to do that to all of the pictures, of you and Beth, Jeff."

Jeff leaned against Phil, resting his face against his chest, as he whimpered.

"I know, but that's all that remains of what I had with her, it's nothing but ash. It still hurts, but now I think it will help me find closure and close that chapter of my life. That's not to say, I'm ready for another relationship, just yet and I know I have been telling you that for two months now."

Phil muttered softly.

"Shh, I don't care how long it takes, Jeff. I really don't. But I don't or didn't put stock into that saying that love endures all. However, I fully believe that is true, now. But come on, I'm freezing and it'll take more than that tiny fire to warm me up."

Jeff snorted, then he pulled away, wiping at his eyes, he kicked dirt into the fire, filling it in completely, before stomping it down, to ensure the flames was out. Phil led him back to the house.

* * *

Several hours later, Phil called out Jeff's name, after he walked into the bedroom, he was sharing with Jeff. Since he had figured that he was finally awake again, due to it being after 11 a.m., Phil stopped short, when he realized that the curtains was drawn hiding the bathtub from view, then he shook his head, remembering that Jeff had been a bit wiped, slightly earlier today, from him waking up super early, to burn a couple boxes of photos, of Beth and himself.

"I know you can't knock on the curtain, but it would've been nice, had you let me know you was standing there, Phillip, over opening it unexpectedly."

Phil chuckled and sat down on the side of the tub, then slipped his fingers into the still warm water.

"Well I don't have a hot tub yet, so I got creative."

Phil laughed, then he closed the curtain again, before sliding down to the place where Jeff's feet was resting, before he gently slipped his hands around his left foot, and started rubbing it slowly, ignoring Jeff's puzzled look. Jeff sighed.

"You don't have to do that, Phil. I mean, I won't complain, if you kept doing it, but you really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to, Jeff. So how long have you been in here?"

Jeff thought for a minute, then shrugged, biting his lip briefly, watching Phil replaced his foot into the water, then picked his right one up, to repeat his actions.

"Oh not long, maybe ten minutes, I don't know. Thanks for what you are doing, Phillip. I can't remember the last time, someone bothered to rub or massage my feet."

"Well I love you and would do anything to make you feel better, even for a minute."

Jeff shifted, before pulling his foot away, while sitting up, and said softly.

"The water's plenty warm enough and there's more than enough room for both of us, to fit in here. I know you just returned from running and you are in need of a shower or bath, so please join me."

Phil stared at him, before saying in a serious voice.

"Are you saying that I smell?"

Phil made a show of tilting his head and sniffing at his armpits, before pasting a mock horrified look on his face. Jeff laughed.

"Oh honestly, Phillip. You know that it's not what I meant. I just would like to take a bath with the person that I love."

Phil smiled.

"Well, it's impossible not to join you, when you decided to word it like that, Jeff. Give me a minute."

Jeff watched as Phil slipped out around the curtain then returned and stepped into the bathtub, behind him. Jeff chewed on his lip, then settled back against Phil's chest, resting his head against his shoulder, slightly and feeling Phil's fingers running over his chest and stomach slowly.

"I just love touching you, Jeff. I really do."

Jeff snorted, then grabbed Phil's hands, stilling them instantly, as he folded his arms over his own chest, and feeling Phil's steady breaths against the back of his shoulder.

"I know we are no way close to having sex or even being in, an actual relationship. But I think it won't hurt anything to get comfortable with each other."

"Can I try something, Jeff? I won't if, you aren't comfortable with the idea."

Jeff shifted, then turned slightly to face his steady gaze.

"What is it? Your idea, I mean."

Phil smiled softly at him, then he moved one hand and gently ran his index finger along Jeff's bottom lip, as he kept his eyes on his face. Before Jeff leaned forward, catching him by surprise, when he pressed his lips firmly against Phil's mouth for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"Well that was a bit surprising."

Jeff chuckled, and stated simply.

"What else was I supposed to do? But I'm glad I caught you by surprise. I am used to kissing someone that has a tongue piercing, but a lip piercing is a little different, if anything it makes your lips a bit softer."

Phil stared at him, then dropped his head, before Jeff slipped his fingers under Phil's face, raising his chin back up to meet his gaze.

"Phil, I don't mean to sound like I was comparing you to her. Because I'm not, she made it perfectly clear two weeks ago, that we was through, no matter how much I might protest. I saw her, when I was in town, heading to the airport. I have no choice, but to move on without her, and yes I won't lie. It's going to be hard, but with you doing what you have been doing, it's been better than I thought it would. I am truly happy you are letting me, see who you are truly, and not the ass I had to endure dealing with on T.V. Since that is why the battle is already over, but at the same time I refuse to rush into a relationship with you."

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff and said firmly.

"Jeff, I understand it, I really do, and I wouldn't want to be your rebound, that is the very last thing that I want or need, except for loving you the rest of my life, that's all I want, that and the promise that you'd wait for me. Which you already vowed you would, and that's all I could ask or hope for."

Jeff smiled, then settled back against Phil again, feeling him resting his chin, on top of his head, as he started rubbing his back slowly. Phil paused, then added softly.

"My sisters can't wait to have you over, for Thanksgiving dinner this year, Jeff."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

Jeff sighed, before feeling Phil rest his chin on top of his head again.

* * *

A month later. Phil yelled, in slight surprise, when he was hit with a second snowball, that came from a different direction, than the first one had came from.

"Stop it."

Phil strained, to hear Jeff's voice, but all he got was a distant chuckle on the wind, then he jumped, from being hit in the middle of his back. Phil whined.

"You aren't being fair, Jeff. How the hell can I get you back? When I don't even know where you are?"

"That's the point, isn't it?"

Phil spun, hearing Jeff's voice behind him, only seeing the snow covered fields, before he screeched at the sheer and sudden coldness against the back of his neck and down his back slightly. Phil spun around to find Jeff, in front of him, laughing softly. Phil folded his arms over his chest. Jeff chuckled softly.

"Oh it wasn't that hard to hide from you, Phillip. All I had to do was to swing the snowball and hit the ground as soon as I threw it, then crawled through the snow. But come on, I'm cold, and I know you are probably freezing now, so I think it's time for us to head inside."

Two hours later. Phil ran his fingers over Jeff's hair, getting a soft sigh from him in return. Jeff said quietly.

"I can't wait for you to open the things that I got for you, Phillip, tomorrow. But I really hope you will love them."

"Oh, I have no doubt that I will enjoy and love whatever you got for me, Jeff."

Phil snorted slightly, then said slowly.

"But it's a bit amusing, how we both claim that we aren't in a relationship, but we have each bought things for one another."

"That's because we love each other, I guess that we are in a sense, dating each other, but at the same time, there are no demands for us to be public or openly admit it. Even if we have yet to have sex."

"Well love is far more important than us having sex, and that will happen when it feels right, that's the main ruiner of relationships, that people rush to that aspect. I just don't want to ruin what we have, and I know you don't want to either."

"I know and realize that, Phillip. But at the same time, I don't want you to feel like I'm always refusing you that."

Phil laughed, then shook his head firmly.

"That would be impossible, Jeff. It's more like both of us are insisting on waiting for a while yet. So please don't fret about it, Be truthful, I'm not ready for that yet, myself anyways."

* * *

The next day. Phil stared down at the three matching shirts, inspite of them being different colors, they was still the same style and design, finally he said slowly.

"Jeff, I know that I'm in dire need of new clothes. But I just wasn't expecting you to go out and buy me, three silk shirts. I mean you know me, I'm not the dress up type."

Jeff stared at him, then asked simply.

"So you hate them?"

"Oh no, not at all. But I just don't understand, since they look pretty dressy. I love them, don't get me wrong."

"Well then, just so you know. I bought them, for when summer comes and you know that one black silk one that I had wore at times?"

Phil nodded.

"It's the only shirt that actually kept me far more cooler than the other shirts that I have, short of having to go without a shirt or t-shirt. Besides Chicago, I know becomes a oven for most part in the summer, and it's far worse than North Carolina. Just don't protest about it and go try them on. I want to see how you look with them on, I bought three, because just in case you took a fancy to one and hated the other two shirts. But I think they should fit."

"If they all fit, then I'll keep all three, for different things. Since you went through the trouble, I can't bear to take any of them back, because you got them, from how much you love me. But don't open my gift, until I come out in the first shirt."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sighed heavily, putting his face in his hands. Phil touched his shoulder gently, while asking softly.

"What's wrong, Jeff? Please don't tell that I looked heinous in those shirts."

Jeff snorted, then said simply, after he had lowered his hands and stared at them.

"It's just that, I had wanted to sleep with you today or rather after you opened the gifts that I got for you, and I thought that I would be ready, but..."

Phil cut him off.

"Jeff, how many times do I have to repeat myself? But you are right about one thing and we have some time yet, maybe an hour or so. So it's best, that we do this in steps."

Phil set the flimsy box containing the shirts he had refolded, to the side, then stood up, and pulled Jeff up to his feet, leading him to their bedroom.

"What about your t-shirt, Phillip?"

"It's fine where I left it and no, we aren't having sex today. Remember steps, Jeff, we would be foolish, if we rushed to having sex."

Phil paused, outside of the bedroom, then touched Jeff's face gently, before pressing his lips to Jeff's mouth briefly. Phil stared at him, then draped his arm around his shoulders, and lead him inside and nudged the door shut behind them.

"Hey, you should lay down on the bed, but make sure you are on your stomach. I'll close the blinds, then join you."

Jeff bit his lip, before he did what Phil asked. Phil laid down in front of him, keeping his steady gaze on Jeff's face, he reached out and gently grabbed Jeff's hands, giving them a slight squeeze, before he leaned forward and kissed Jeff, then pulled back, studying his face.

"This is all we will do, for as long as you want us to or until we have to leave, for your father's house, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, making Phil chuckle softly, then kissed his lips again.

"Don't overthink my words, and just enjoy this moment, Jeff."

"Alright, I won't, Phil."

Jeff shifted, scooting closer and kissed him back, at the same time. Phil smiled slightly.

"Oh, how I love you, Jeff. This is how a lasting relationship starts, in doing simple things and not rushing."

Jeff smiled, before he ran his index finger along Phil's bottom lip.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later. Phil rushed through the doors of the Orlando regional hospital, before he breathlessly asked the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up a friend of mine. Which his name is Jeff Hardy, and I'm hopeful you can point me into the direction of his room."

"Give me a minute, sir."

Phil wrung his hands slightly, waiting as she typed the name into the computer on the desk, then turned back to him.

"Oh yes, he's on the second floor, room 245."

Ten minutes later. Phil sighed in slight relief, and took a deep breath, before exhaling it, while forcing himself to calm down. Phil pushed the door open, and walked into the room, finding Jeff sitting on the bed, both hands gripping the mattress to either side of him. Phil walked carefully over to him. Jeff called out, in a very tentively voice.

"Phillip, is that you?"

Phil hurried to his side, before sitting down, while saying swiftly.

"Yes, Jeff. I'm here finally. Sorry, but my flight was delayed, a couple hours from the snowstorm. But I'm here now."

Phil gently took Jeff's right hand, giving it a slight squeeze, and feeling him relax, when he put his arm around his shoulders.

"The doctor will be along shortly, with his discharge papers and some information, you'll need, Mr. Brooks."

"Oh, just call me, Phillip or Phil."

Phil held Jeff closer, silently swearing at the fuckers who thought it was a good idea for Jeff to take a fireball to the face twice.

"Ah, you managed to make it here, Mr. Brooks. Jeff, do you mind, if I talked with him outside for a minute or so. We will return shortly, and you can rest, before you leave, for your house."

"N..no, I don't mind. I have no desire to move on my own."

Phil sighed, forcing himself to release his hold on Jeff, to get up and follow the doctor out of the room. Phil asked bluntly, when he knew they was out of earshot.

"Be honest with me, doctor. How bad is it?"

"Well Mr. Brooks, I won't lie to you. Only time will tell, I mean he might get better, to have shadows every once in a while, but at this point, all of the tests strongly suggest he'll remain like he is now. If he hadn't endured what he did over a year ago. He'd be fine with time, but it had severely weakened his retinas and optic nerves. I'm sorry that I can't tell you that, oh yes, his vision will return. Since from what I have seen and what the tests say, he, will most likely be blind for the rest of his life. I'm truly sorry, I really am."

"Why, you didn't do this to him? But the nurse said that you had the release slip and some information for us I just want to sign him out and get him home soon."

* * *

A week later. Jeff whimpered, patting the sofa, before his fingers hit the arm of it, then he carefully and slowly pushed himself up, and heard Phil's soft voice.

"You didn't have to get up, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed and growled.

"Phillip, you won't be around all the time and I have to start managing on my own, or do you want me to fucking start pitying myself and you as well end up staying in bed for the rest of my life? Because you are half deaf after all."

Phil sighed at the viciousness of Jeff's words, then said quietly.

"I didn't mean it, like I pitied you, but at the same time, I still want to help you somewhat, besides I was coming over to sit with you anyways. I wanted to watch t.v. and spend time with you."

"Oh, alright, I guess I can watch it, by listening to it."

Phil chuckled, putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders, guiding him down on the sofa again.

"Just let me get some pop for us, and I'll come back, I'll let you decide what we will watch."

Two hours later. Jeff pushed himself up, while saying quietly.

"I'm tired, I think that I'm going to lay down. What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30 p.m., Jeff. If you wait, and let me take care of the dishes, I'll join you."

"I'll wait for you in bed, Phillip."

Phil bit his lip, watching as Jeff, very cautious and slowly felt his way along the wall, then vanished from view, as he opened the door to their bedroom, before closing it behind him.

Thirty minutes later. Phil climbed on the bed, seeing Jeff curled up, hugging his pillow to his chest.

"I'm glad you left the light off, Phillip."

Phil opened his mouth, but Jeff said softly.

"It's late, so I know you didn't bother with the main light and I didn't hear the click of the button you press to turn the bedside lamp on. But I know you had the bathroom light on long enough to change and heard the toilet flush. Just because I am stone blind, doesn't mean I'm completely deaf as well, besides, I didn't hear you raise the blinds on the window, so that's another way I know you had the bathroom light on."

Phil smiled, and placed a light kiss on the back of Jeff's neck, getting a choked sob, in return.

"I am sorry for making you think you have to stay with me, Phillip, out of feeling sorry for me."

Phil leaned over and pulled him up into a sitting position, as he said sharply.

"Jeffrey, stop it. I'm not with you out of pity, besides you refuse to let me and berate me, if you feel that I am pitying you. And with what you just told me, it's impossible to, I am more worried that, you'll suffer a blow to your confidence. Since that's all what you truly need and I won't lie to you. Because it is hard seeing you stumble a bit and kinda flail your hands out in front of you and hugging the wall. I am trying, because inspite of you being blind, you are still the same person that I fell in love with and nothing will change that."

Jeff licked his lips, then said faintly.

"Even though we never had sex, or did anything beyond having somewhat heavy kissing sessions, I don't think you have actually touched me much, sexually anyways."

Phil chuckled, gently cupping Jeff's face, and wiping his tears away with his thumbs, then kissed his lips softly.

"We will have sex, when you are ready and not before, please stop fretting about it. Perhaps, we will have sex, in our hotel room, before WrestleMania."

Jeff gasped.

"Phillip, I'm under contract to TNA, I can't attend a WWE ppv event or even be seen backstage or at the hotel."

"You was released, I made damn certain of that. I got a hold of Scott, who had a nice long talk with Jarrett, who didn't really protest, after having the best eye doctor in Atlanta, Georgia, examine your eyes and came to the same conclusion, the doctor, in Orlando reached. We stayed there, for a couple of days, remember?"

"Oh, yea, I remember. I remember enduring it and hearing them talking, but I didn't know he agreed to let me go."

"Yes, it's not you would be able to fulfill the terms of your two year contract anyways, since you signed a wrestling contract, not a business or writers contract. I am sorry, that you wasn't able to end your career on your own terms."

"I have my health and I have you, I have everything, but my sight and a family of my own."

"We will have a family, when it happens, but not for several years."

Jeff chuckled, leaning against Phil's body, resting his face against his shoulder.

"But I'm not sure I am fond of this mess, right here, Phillip."

Jeff brushed his fingers carefully through his chest hair.

"But I guess, it's better, now since I can't see it, and I hate to see what your beard looks like, from what I felt of it, when you kissed me. But I will be fine as long as I know you are always close by."

Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

* * *

Two weeks later. Jeff bit his lip keeping his hand tightly around Phil's bicep, before he asked faintly.

"Everyone's staring at me, aren't they?"

"Well, yes and no, mostly because they are all surprised to see you here, backstage, Jeff. That's all, nothing else."

"Oh, Phil, there you are. I was looking for you."

Jeff pressed his lips together slightly, feeling Serena's hand slip around the inside of his left elbow.

"Phillip, the writers was needing you, they said it was of the utmost importance you go see them."

Phil stared at her, causing her to say firmly.

"Phillip, go. I am quite capable and taking Jeff, to your locker room and staying put, until you return."

Phil sighed. Jeff said quickly.

"Actually, Serena, if you don't mind. But I'm hungry and locker rooms are all the same, when you seen one, your seen them all. I know we aren't too far off from the catering area and I just want to get something to eat first. But Phillip, you have a meeting to attend, and I'm quite sure it has to do with your match, in a couple of days."

"Well if you are sure, Jeff."

"Phillip, I am still the same person, who could hurt you, I lost my sight, but I haven't lost anything else."

Phil chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Just a minute."

Phil cupped Jeff's face briefly and kissed him quickly, then hurried off, hearing Serena chattering away, he sighed, since he hated to leave Jeff like that.

* * *

Three hours later. Phil trudged into their hotel room, finding Jeff sitting on the end of the bed, his face focused on a book, he was running his fingers over slowly, but kept the right side of his head turned to the T.V., listening to it.

"What are you watching, Jeff?"

Jeff raised his head instantly, closing the book, before saying, as he felt for the controller.

"Oh, nothing really, I just had it on, so I wouldn't be lonely, waiting for you to return. So how was it? The meeting, I mean."

"It wasn't nothing important, aside from Rey and I learning that, he will beat me tomorrow. It's still early, only 7:30 p.m. Do you want to go somewhere and get something to eat?"

Jeff stood up and carefully walked over to the dresser, trying his best not to shuffle, then he set the book down on it and sighed in relief.

"Sure, I figured you might want to, that's why I never got ready for bed. But I can't wait, until we get back home. I think that, I'm going to do what Chez suggested, when she found that one school thirty minutes outside of Chicago. I know you don't want me to stay there. But I need more help, than what you can give me, at the moment, Phillip. You know how excited I was, after I spent a week there, and learned the most basic things all over again. I'll only be gone for two months or so. I have almost got the entire braille alphabet, quotations and numbers memorized, since I got that book.

Phil started to talk, but he bit his lip hard, when his stomach informed him that he was starving, making Jeff chuckle and carefully walked to, where he was standing, and slip his hand around Phil's arm.

"I need to and you know, that it's the best place for me, Phillip. But I wholeheartedly agree with your stomach, I'm hungry as well. I'll take a break from it, until tomorrow."

Phil chuckled, putting his arm around his shoulders, then led him out of the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff focused his empty gaze on Phil, after the waiter arrived with their menus. Phil flipped through it, then said simply.

"Jeff, would pepsi, be fine for you or do you want something else?"

"No, Pepsi is perfectly fine."

Phil bit his cheek, at the strange look the guy gave to Jeff, who said simply.

"Look, man, you don't have to look at me, like that. I have to rely on him, for time being, just because I can't see, doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Phil waited until the waiter walked away to fill their drink order.

"Read off the dinner menu, to me, Phillip. No, just turn it to the dinner menu, for me."

Phil leaned over the table and gently took the menu from him, and turned two pages, and said quietly.

"There, Jeff."

Phil watched Jeff running his fingers over the page, then to the other page, before he pressed his finger against the plastic, then carefully slid the menu across the table, while keeping his finger in place.

"What is that, below my finger, Phil?"

Phil glanced at it, and said simply.

"Well your finger isn't on anything, but the closest thing, is a porterhouse steak with a baked potato with butter and sour cream."

Jeff smiled.

"So you want that?"

"Yes. I haven't had that for a while. Or been in a steakhouse for a while, for that matter."

"Alright, so Medium well done?"

"Yes."

Phil glanced up, when the waiter returned and set their glasses down in front of them, and took their orders, and menus, then left to place it. Phil shifted, and said quietly.

"Your four o'clock, Jeff."

Phil watched as his fingers very cautiously felt for the glass, then pulled it closer, then removed the straw from the wrapper and struck it into the glass and sighed, after taking a sip.

"Getting better. Even though the only things I learned again is how to eat, drink and tie my damn shoes, but not very well, and I'm glad you managed to find a couple pairs of shoes, that has Velcro straps, instead of shoes. Until I can tie my shoes perfectly again. But I have to go there for other things, like learning how to write again, I have to master it, because I don't wish to give up music yet."

"Yes, I know you want to be normal again, but I still want to see that school, Jeff. I don't want you in some trash heap, even if you will be paying for it."

"It's not, from what I could tell, Phillip. The bed, in the room, that I was given, well I know what wrought iron bed frame felt like, and even though I don't have one, at my house in North Carolina, but they have marble tiled walk in showers, from what I could tell. But you will see all of it later."

* * *

A week later. Jeff sat down on the bed, sighing, when he felt the plush comforter, covering the bed that he was sitting on.

"Well you see, it's great, isn't it, Phillip? I'm quite sure it's up to your high standards."

Phil chuckled, then sat down beside him, taking Jeff's hands, while saying softly.

"Yes, it is, but at the same time. I am going to miss you, even if I will visit with you every time that I'm home. While you are here for at least two months."

"It's only for two months, Phillip, more or less, depending on how fast I am able to learn. Which I know somethings will be harder than others. But It's been a month and I'm just glad, I didn't sink into a depression, and I am always wishing and hoping that someday, I will see again. However, I'm accepted that, I will most likely remain in a world of darkness, the only horrible thing about is, never being able to know what my kids look like. At least, I keep the memory of what you look like close and always in my mind. I am always glad we got even closer last week and can't wait to repeat it, when I finally come home again."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later. Phil walked through the hallway, looking for the writing classroom, that he had been informed, Jeff was in. Phil stopped outside of the room, glancing inside, and spotted Jeff leaning over the desk, wholly focused on the paper, his right hand slowly moving. Then he watched as Jeff's head came out, before he winkled his nose slightly and said a bit loudly.

"Jeez, just how many times, did you spray yourself, with that shit, Phillip? I wanted to hear your voice, not to smell your nasty cologne."

Phil chuckled, as he finally walked in the room and over to Jeff, slipping into the desk beside him.

"So what are you, working on, Jeff?"

"Oh, nothing really, I memorized the alphabet and all of the quotations and numbers. I was writing them out, or the alphabet, at least. Since that's one of the first exams, that I have to do. Which they have have every so often, for the new students, to make sure they know the alphabet in braille, then I'll have to do it with the numbers and quotations, etc. Which, of course will be the hardest, however right now, you are distracting me, from my work and I need you to go to my room and wait for me there, please, Phil."

Phil chuckled again, as he rose, then kissed his cheek, and whispered.

"Okay, I'll sit here and wait, for you, Jeff."

"Oh, no, just wait for me, in my room. You remember where it is? I won't be long, I promise."

Phil stood up and kissed his cheek gently, then walked out of the room, before pausing to look back at Jeff, who was already focused on the papers in front of him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sighed, as he laid there, curled up against Phil, who was gently kissing his lips and face. Jeff snorted.

"I never expected that I would have to go back to school, to learn things I knew once. They have two different programs here, one is a basic 30 day course and the second is a 70 day expensive course. The doctor told me yesterday, that my eyes are as healed as they will be and he was sorry to tell me, that it's impossible that I'll even see shadows and the only help, I'd want is you, at certain times. All because I was a stupid idiot, who agreed to let James spit that fireball at my face. I thought I was fine, then the next day, everything was black, he was the one who took me to the hospital and stayed there, before you got there."

Phil said sharply.

"Jeff, I didn't blame him, I seriously doubt he came up with the idea, and I know you didn't, therefor the ones to blame is the writers."

"Well, Phillip, it might not have been my idea, but if anyone's to blame. It's me, after all. I could've refused or said no, but I didn't. I took one too many chances and paid for it majorly and I've resigned myself to the life, fate gave me, for my own stupidity. No one but myself is at fault, even if you won't blame me. Which makes me love you even more."

Jeff shifted, feeling Phil kiss his cheek gently.

"You're wearing the grey shirt that I got for you, aren't you, Phillip?"

Phil touched his face, then said softly.

"Yes. You said that was your favorite one, you loved seeing on me, and I wore it, when we first had sex, the night before WrestleMania. But how did you."

Jeff chuckled, and ran his fingers over the pocket, then unbuttoned the flap, and turned it over.

"Chez found a device that put braille letters on my clothes and yours. So I had her type out the words dove grey, then placed it right under this strip of cloth. That was after she finished labeling everything in the cupboards and fridge and the freezer and a lot of other things in your apartment, that I hadn't even thought of."

"Really? I mean, I know she did it to the remote and all of the dvds and the light switches, as well as the hot and cold water knobs for the shower, bathtub and the sink, and everything else in the bathroom."

"Well she loves you and she knows how much you love me, and she just wanted to help. But I had to take a break, because I hadn't truly realized how much work was involved in labeling everything. Almost as hard as the exam was. I know I said that I had to put to use, everything that I had learned, but at the same time, the test is supposed to determine, if the students are applying themselves, at learning and I hope that I do well. But I'm not looking forward to the next thing, which is mostly math."

Jeff bit his lip, Phil chuckled, and kissed his lips gently, before whispering.

"I know how you feel, I was never any good at math, not completely, and on top of that, I spent half the day in detention, for fights, in high school."

Jeff raised his head.

"Yes, Jeff, I was extremely violent and a nasty little shit in high school, god I got into some horrid fights. A few times I was arrested for it, but I always gave as good as I got."

Jeff sighed.

"I think you are exaggerating that a bit, Phillip. No one is ever that bad, and besides. I do remember what your three sisters look like and I know that, your behavioral problems had to come from whatever you went through, in your legal parent's home. Since Chez, Cassie and Chaleen doesn't look the slightest bit like you. No one had to tell me, that you most likely escaped whatever hell you was in, it's called acting out, or well some kids act out, others just shut down completely, but either way they spiral into a deep depression."

"Perhaps, but you are right, about one thing. I did run away when I was 15 and I don't wish to discuss it anymore. Not today anyways."

Jeff shifted, pulling away from Phil slightly, then laid down, while he tugged at Phil's arm, pulling him down beside him.

"I have two hours of free time, before lunch, I just want to spend it snuggling close to you."

Phil chuckled, causing Jeff to open his eyes briefly. Phil bit his lip briefly, before he wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist.

"What's wrong, Phillip? Please don't sugarcoat it."

"Nothing's wrong, just that your eyes had lightened just a bit."

"Oh, well. I have to take your word for it. But I just want to sleep in your arms right now."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil sighed softly, as he gently stroked Jeff's hair, watching him sleep.

"Well this isn't that big of a surprise to find you here again, Mr. Brooks."

Phil looked up to see the man, who was the main teacher in the school.

"I can't seem to stay away from him."

Phil shifted, as the man laughed, then said simply.

"Not as many people are so supportive, towards their now blind relatives or loved ones, like the way you are towards, Jeff."

"I love him, and those people aren't supportive, because they are selfish. I didn't fall in love with Jeff, because of his eyesight or his eyes. The way he fell in love with me, for who I am, and not because I'm half deaf in my right ear, from a ruptured eardrum, I suffered in 2005. So Jeff and I, are all messed up. The only thing, that makes Jeff miss being able to see, is he will never be able to truly see the faces of his kids. But he says life is perfect otherwise, and who am I to say otherwise."

Phil fell silent, when he felt Jeff move slightly, causing him to place his lips briefly against his forehead, as he murmured.

"Did you have a nice nap, Jeff?"

"Yes, I'm going to take a shower."

Jeff slipped out of Phil's arms, then saying quiet.

"I hope I did fine, Mr. Simms."

"I haven't graded any of the tests yet. But I promise, you will know by dinner, Jeff."

Jeff carefully walked towards the bathroom, before he opened and closed the door behind him.

"He's a very fast learner. Usually it takes the new students, a week, before they think they are ready for the review exams,, not three days, but than again, most of them are children. I'll come back by 6 p.m., tonight, if you are still here. That's when I'm usually done with grading the tests."

Phil wait until, the teacher left, then he got up and walked over to the door, before closing it, and headed into the bathroom.

"It's be nice, if you hurried up and got undressed and joined me, in the shower, Phillip."

Phil's mouth fell open.

"I'm blind, not deaf, and besides I always know when you are close by, I sense your presence. So stop dallying and join me, dammit."

* * *

Phil chuckled, as he quickly stripped, then opened the shower door, and walked into the shower, closing the door behind him. Jeff very tentatively walked towards him, then laid his head on his shoulder, causing Phil to wrap his arms around his back.

"I know that our life, hasn't quite turned out, how you wanted it, to. But we still have the future, and our love."

"Jeff, you know as well as I do, that we don't need much more than that. Do you want me to wash you, or not?"

"I can handle most things on my own, now. But at the same time, I still enjoy being taken care of, at times, Phillip."

"I'll take that as a yes, then. But I love taking care of you, as much as you love being pampered."

Jeff snorted, leaning against Phil slightly, feeling his gentle hands, carefully washing him from his face, moving slowly to his feet. Jeff placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, as he cradled each foot.

"I'm going to stay the night here, with you, Jeff."

"I don't think you'd be allowed, Phillip. I mean, you can ask, but still."

Phil chuckled.

"I already did, Jeff. Besides I don't wish to sleep all by myself, in my apartment, knowing you are only minutes away, It's either that or take you home tonight with me."

Jeff sighed, feeling Phil set his foot down, then straightened up.

"Well, when we are done in here or in an hour from now, I have something I want to show you, Phillip. That's when my hair should be dried, your hair as well."

* * *

Forty minutes later. Jeff sat down in the rigid chair, shifting to get comfortable before he reached for his guitar case. Phil watched him curiously, as Jeff opened it slowly, then pulled the guitar out.

"Phil, if you could help me. I mean, since i need the case on the floor."

Phil stepped closer, carefully picking it up and set it on the floor beside Jeff's chair, then stepped back.

"It's nothing really, but I'm been working with it, trying to deciper the notes with my ears, unlike when I had eyesight. But I know it doesn't sound like that pair of wild-ling cats that used to screech, outside of your old apartment, before you elected to move to a different part of the city, back in January."

Phil chuckled, before he chewed on his lip ring briefly, as Jeff carefully strummed the strings for a few seconds, then started playing.

Several minutes later.

"Well, congratulations, Jeff. I knew you had been working on it, but you got more than one person listening to your little musical performance, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the whole school is here listening to you, when they should be working on their own work."

Jeff heard the kids running off, at the teacher's veiled warning.

"Well, I'll close the door and leave you two alone for a time."

Jeff bit his lip, when he heard someone sniffing, as he carefully set the guitar back in the case and closed the lid.

"Phillip, are you crying?"

"No, not exactly. I just never thought, I'd hear you play again."

Jeff chuckled, as he stood up and walked over to where he could tell, that Phil was standing. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, before Jeff reached up and gently touched Phil's face, as he whispered softly.

"I might not be able to see you, like you can see me, but I can see in this way and I know you are crying, or you was."

Jeff gently wiped his tears away.

"I was just, because I'm so happy for you."

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me, just how filled with joy you are, that you couldn't contain it. But I think there is a tissue box, on that table, in the center of the room. You can walk me, to my math class next, then after that I'll be learning how to write all over again, I don't mean with a braille writer. That will be the hardest thing to do, besides stupid math."

Phil chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, as he led him from the music center.

"I called the little song, 'An ode to the death of Phillip Brooks' nasty cologne.;"

"Jeff."

Jeff laughed.

"It is fucking nasty, and it needs to go."

"You're horrible."

Jeff smirked.

"Maybe, but that makes you love me even more."

Phil chuckled, pulling him closer, before kissing his cheek. Jeff laid his head on his shoulder, then whispered.

"You can kiss me, on the mouth. No one will know, very few can see, like you do, in this school."

"I know, but at the same time, there are kids and some little kids, that go to school here and live here, which is another reason, I wish you'd come here, during the day, then come home each night."

"Phillip, I could, but it's merely easier to stay here, that way, I don't oversleep or anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later. phil paused at the doorway, of Jeff's darkened room. He sighed inwards, as he ran his hand briefly over his newly shorn head, before he walked in and flipped the light on, then bit his lip, seeing that Jeff made no effort to respond or even sit up, from where the director had told him, that Jeff had been in bed, for the better part, the last three days.

Phil sat down on the side of the bed, and turned the bedside lamp on. Jeff screeched.

"Turn it off."

"Jeff, I need the lamp on."

"Oh, right, fucking remind me that I am fucking blind and utterly helpless. I fucking said turn it off."

"No, you need to stop this."

Jeff growled, then smacked the lamp hard enough to knock it off the stand. Phil quickly grabbed it before it hit the floor, turning it off, finally setting it back on the stand, then he sighed wearily.

"Alright, what happened? Last week, when I was here, you was perfectly fine. Hell, you was even starting to play your guitar again and writing."

Jeff sniffed.

"God or fate or whatever, well they fucking hate me and wanted to torment me, by letting me get better enough to have two days of shadows, then a couple days ago, right back to blackness, and the doctor told me, that sometimes happens and it's called, simply teaser sight, where the brain thinks the person is getting their sight back. But it's all in their mind. Why the hell are you even here, for, Phillip? You deserve someone better, someone, who isn't as fucked up as me."

Phil gave a bitter laugh, before saying sharply.

"Jeff, seriously. Tell me, just where exactly, would I be able to find someone else, that is smart, funny, loving, kind and a joy to be around, the way you are. I don't want anyone else. I don't care, if you are blind. I won't change my mind about you, nor will I allow you to change my mind and that's final. But to make that even clear. Here, you need to sit up, I got something for you, Jeff. In a few fucking years, I could be as deaf as you are blind."

Jeff burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Phil sighed, gently pulling Jeff close, holding him in his arms, as he sobbed for several minutes.

"Shh, I didn't mean to sound like an complete asshole. But it's the truth, here, please sit up. I think you will love what I got for you."

Phil silently set the box down, then carefully wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, as he helped him to sit up. Jeff sighed.

"Alright, what is it, Phillip. Show me."

Phil opened the box, then pulled the ring out and placed it in his palm, while folding Jeff's fingers over it. Jeff stilled instantly, then raised his head, focusing on Phil, who watched his bottom lip tremble, then he sniffed.

"I can't give you an answer, if you don't ask me, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, then leaned forward and kissed him softly, before he said softly.

"Jeff Hardy, will you marry me?"

Jeff covered his face with his right hand briefly, as he started crying and nodding.

"Y-yes, I will."

Phil took the ring and gently slipped it on his finger, before he paused, feeling Jeff touching his head, before Jeff said quietly.

"I might not have seen what you went through, but I could still hear, what took place during your match and afterwards, during your match with Rey, at Over The Limit, on this past Sunday."

Jeff chuckled weakly, as he wiped his tears away.

"I don't think I have ever seen you pitch a fit, to that extent, where you was screaming and stomping your feet, on the ring apron, I think."

Phil smiled and kissed his forehead, as he pulled Jeff into his lap, before saying.

"Well I had to really be into it, from how I had trounced around, about how much my hair had meant to me, and what it meant."

Jeff sighed, as he laid his face against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Phillip."

"For what?"

Jeff turned his face up, at him.

"You know, for snapping me out of the mini-depressed state that I was in, short of actually shaking sense into me. But it would've been impossible, either way, to stay in that place, after you asked me to marry you. But just so you know, I won't marry you for a long time and that's final."

Phil chuckled softly, running his fingers lightly over Jeff's head.

"Oh, don't fret about that, Jeff. I want a nice long engagement, I have zero desire to rush into a hasty marrige."

Jeff smiled.

"Good. Oh, before I forget, there's something in the drawer of the nightstand, beside my bed for you. I made it for you."

Phil shifted, scooting sideways, then he opened the drawer and pulled out the obviously store bought card, then opened it, realizing that it was one of those blank inside cards, that was mostly filled with things Jeff wrote to him and about him.

"I know the card came from a store, but the words, came from me. So read it and let me, what you think and if the words are straight."

Phil scanned it, biting his lip, when his eyes filled with tears slightly, at the words, then hugged Jeff tightly.

"Oh, Jeff. You didn't have to write all of that. But I will treasure it anyways."

"So the words are perfect?"

"Oh, Jeff, they are way beyond being perfect and well-formed. But first things, first. I hear you have a shit load of work to catch up on, I will leave and go fetch it, then we will get you all caught up."

"I'd love that, Phillip."

"Good, I will be back shortly. But make sure you are fully dressed and ready to work, by the time I return, because I won't leave, until you are caught up again, and that's final."

"Yes, Mr. Bossy."

Jeff quipped, while he rolled his eyes, getting a soft chuckle from Phil, who gently kissed his mouth briefly, then quickly left the room.

* * *

Two weeks later. Phil sat down beside Jeff, in the empty classroom, then stole a quick glance at the top of the test, causing him to look at Jeff, who sighed and said sharply.

"What is it now, Phillip? I'm busy, surely you can see that."

Phil placed his hand over Jeff's hand, while saying softly.

"Jeff, did anyone tell you just what the tests was for?"

"No, just that it was a review."

"I figured as much, here, I want you to see for yourself."

Phil gently guided Jeff's hand to the top. Jeff scowled briefly, before saying in slight confusion.

"It's a teacher's exam? I don't want..."

Jeff's voice trailed off, as Phil could see he was thinking, then blew out a breath.

"Being a teacher isn't what I imagined being, a wrestler or singer, maybe. But being a blind teacher, helping blind kids, isn't what I thought I would be. Can you be quiet, so I can finish it, as it's the last test I have today, then in a couple of days I should be able to head home."

Phil shifted, then stood up and leaned down, before he whispered.

"There are lots of things you can do perfectly, without being able to see."

Jeff raised his head up again, causing Phil to continue.

"Like for instance, being able to sing, writing, and best of all, you don't need to have eyesight, to be able to have sex."

Jeff scowled, then gave him a light shove, while muttering.

"Crude ass, leave me be."

Phil chuckled as he walked out of the room, heading to Jeff's room, to wait for him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff walked into the room and shut the door behind him, then he walked towards the bed, and flung himself on it, knowing that Phil was laying there. Jeff held back a grin, hearing Phil's grunt, upon landing on him.

"I love holding you, but having you throw yourself at me, I'm not so sure about."

"Well, then I can head to the rec room, and leave you all alone in here."

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

"Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere, Jeff. I just want you laying here, in my arms."

Jeff laid his head on Phil's chest, feeling his heart beating, before he felt Phil start stroking his hair gently.

"Thank you for what you did, Phil."

"I didn't do anything, Jeff."

"You can deny it, but you helped me out of that state, I was in a couple weeks ago."

"Jeff, all I did was, I gave you the motivation to get you out of bed, you did the rest. Besides I was told that such spells are normal, for those who lost their sight through some tragedy or whatever. But I took time off, so that I can be home for the next week. Which you are will coming home in about four days and I can't wait, to have you home again. It seems like forever, since you came here."

"I know, but I don't have long here, Phillip."

"Have I told you, just how much I love you, today?"

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."

Phil chuckled, and gently turned Jeff's face towards him, then he pressed his lips to his mouth, before he whispered, while caressing Jeff's face.

"Oh, Jeff. I think I love you more than life itself, or close to it. I never felt like this with anyone else. Hell, you are the only person, that I change my mind about getting married even before my career is over with. Before I met you, I didn't want marriage or kids, until after I was done wrestling. But here you are, wearing the ring that I gave me, and I probably have ten years left or less, but I'm certain I'd be married before my career is over."

Jeff sighed, itching even closer to Phil, who kissed his lips again.

"Oh, Jeff. I just can't get enough of you, and that includes touching and kissing you. But I want to take you home tonight. I promise that I will bring you back here tomorrow morning, early, as early as you want."

"Well we can't go anywhere, while we remain laying here, like this."

Phil chuckled.

"You are right, so come on, let's go home."

Phil started kissing him softly. Jeff squirmed briefly, then relented, with a soft sigh.

"On, second thought, let's just stay here."

Phil laughed softly, then released Jeff, and climbed off the bed, while saying.

"Oh, no. I want you at home, and I don't care if I have to do this, to get you there."

Phil grabbed Jeff's arms lightly, and pulled him over to the side of the bed, and scooped him. Jeff yelped when he was hoisted suddenly over Phil's shoulders.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, put me down, this instant."

Phil snorted and gave his ass, a slight pat, getting a smack on his back, in response.

"No need to be so rough, Jeff."

Phil said, before he pulled him close and kissed him gently, and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Come, our bed is awaiting."

Jeff huffed. Phil chuckled, and touched his cheek briefly.

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff sighed weakly, feeling Phil kiss his mouth again, as he cupped his face in his hands.

"I love you, Jeff."

Jeff's lips curved up, into a slight smile.

"I love you too, Phil, and I enjoy touching you, like this."

Jeff slowly ran his fingers over Phil's arms, before touching his bare chest briefly, letting his hands move down Phil's stomach, feeling the slickness of the sheen of sweat on his skin. Jeff's hands came to rest on Phil's hips.

"I really wish that I could see your face, during these time and, of course, when you decide to make love to me."

Phil grabbed his hands gently, kissing the palms, while whispering softly.

"Jeff, I think you see things so much clearer, now. Besides that's why you have hands, you can see so much more with your fingertips. Like how you was just touching me, the way you was. But you could've kept going, instead of stopping where you did."

"I know, but at the same time, I didn't want to excite you again. I just wanted to feel your body under my hands. I have to say, you are far more toned, than people think you are."

Phil chuckled, holding Jeff's hands close to his chest.

"Yes, perhaps. But I don't go overboard with it. However, you are right. We have had enough excitement for on night. So I'm going to spend the rest of it, holding you close to me. The door is locked, the same with the windows. So I have no desire to get up and dress for bed and no one will be the wiser."

"Crude ass. We will know."

Phil laughed, then kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I know I am. But you know you love that about me."

Jeff shook his head slightly, at Phil's words, then shifted and laid his head on Phil's chest, feeling him wrap his arms around his waist. Jeff mumbled, his words muffled against Phil's chest.

"I love you, more than you know."

Phil reached down and turned Jeff's face up to meet his own, before he brushed his fingers over Jeff's cheeks slowly, then kissed his lips gently and whispered.

"I know how much you love me, Jeff."

* * *

The next morning. Jeff yawned and stretched, feeling Phil's arms tighten around his waist, immediately. Jeff froze, since he could sense someone was staring at them, before the sensation vanished. Phil growled.

"I'll be right back, Jeff. I have to see whose knocking."

Jeff flopped down against the bed, with a loud sigh, getting a chuckle from Phil, at his actions.

Jeff laid there, before he heard, Phil's startled yelp.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Phillip, you gave me a key. But it doesn't matter, now get your ass back to your room and get dressed, you have ten minutes."

Jeff was sitting up, his face, turned towards the door, when he heard Phil stomp back into their room.

"Who was you talking to, Phillip?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Excuse me."

Jeff reached out and caught his arm, pulling him onto the bed and kissed him. Phil chuckled, as he kissed Jeff back for a few minutes, before a brusque voice snapped.

"I gave you ten minutes, to make yourself decent, in private. Very well, then."

Phil sighed, and pushed himself up, then muttered, as he walked to the dresser.

"I shouldn't have to do anything I don't wish, in my house."

Scott grabbed Phil's arm, and gave him three quick swats, on his ass, with the wood spoon he held. Phil yelped, getting swatted twice more. Scott said calmly.

"Well, it's so clear, that you forgot, about when I told you, that you shouldn't write checks, you didn't want me to cash, Phillip. Yes, this is your house, but it's also true, you have company. Therefore, you have to be respectful, and honor your guests, even if you rather, that they left."

Jeff bit his lip, wishing he could've seen what just transpired, before he finally started laughing. Scott said sharply, silencing Jeff instantly.

"Both of you, get dressed now. Since I can't leave you two alone, I'm staying right here, to ensure you get dressed. And Phillip, you don't want to tempt me again."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff asked suddenly.

"Scott, um, I was just curious, about something."

"Jeff, yes, I whipped him before, you have to understand, that he was in a bad point in his life, when I first met him, in late 2001. Which the first time I did, I gave him 15, right after I had asked him to repeat what he just said, then which his face was red and was crying, but he managed to tell me, that he did understand what he said was wrong, before he fled from me. But the next day, he begged for my forgiveness, since he was in the wrong, at the same time, no one had ever corrected him in the manner, or cared enough to to correct him. He has been whipped before for fights, but that was more like he was beaten by his biological father or mother."

Scott chuckled softly.

"Which I only smacked him fifteen times, because that is what he acted more like, an fifteen year old boy and not a young man, who was newly 24 years old. Afterwards, he submitted to me, since it took him a few hours to realize that I wanted to act more like a true father to him, and not a friend, more truer, than his own legal father had been. A great father always corrects their children, when they are in the wrong, and calmly explains just what they did, that was wrong, as soon as the punishment is over. Or that's what my dad always said, whenever my sister or I got in trouble. Which, of course, children doesn't always understand that, but it's true."

Jeff sighed.

"I know, my dad, didn't so much whip me except when he thought I needed it. But he did think of creative ways to teach me a lesson."


	7. Chapter 7

One month later. Jeff sighed softly, feeling himself drifting off to sleep, as he felt Phil pulling him closer, pressing his face against the back of his shoulder and nape of his neck, kissing his bare skin, before he stilled when his cellphone started ringing. Phil growled.

"Sorry, but I'm got to take this."

Jeff bit his lip, feeling Phil lean over him to turn the lamp on, making Jeff give a soft yelp.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Yes, sorry. You just kind of pressed your knee into my back, that's all."

Jeff gave him a slight smile, when Phil touched his face, then he swiftly climbed out of the bed, when his cellphone rang. Jeff heard him talking furiously to someone, which he heard him mention Serena, causing him to shake his head.

"Is everything alright, Phillip?"

Jeff asked softly, when he felt him sit down on the bed, before dropping his phone slightly, with a clatter, on the nightstand.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry about it, Jeff."

"In that case, I am missing having your arms around me, right now."

Phil chuckled, before he climbed back into bed, and fulfilled Jeff's request. Jeff turned the lamp off.

"Jeff.."

"Phillip, I am blind, not helpless, I memorized where the lamp is, and the switch for it."

* * *

The next day. Jeff sat there, thankful that he had decided to wait, until Phil left for the airport, before he went to the eye doctor, who he had made an appointment with, last week. Jeff raised his head, hearing him walk back into the room.

"Well, Jeff. I think that I have to disagree with what that other doctor had told you, that you'd never regain your sight, in Florida, back in mid-March. I know that you had been examined by one, outside of Chicago, after you saw light, but I think then, it was just your mind. But you was able to tell, when I moved the mirror, that reflected light on your face, away. It's a very encouraging sign, however, you really need to go home and just rest and let your eyes time to heal, with you able to tell light from dark. I'd like you to come in next week and see, if you have had anymore improvement."

Jeff sighed softly, which even if he knew that the doctor was giving him, some encouraging words, it still seemed like he was telling him, he still wouldn't see again.

"Doctor, there's someone here, who intently insisted on seeing Mr. Hardy."

Jeff raised his head, then bit his lip, the very second he heard Phil's footsteps walking over to him, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about forcing myself in here, like this. But I'm, Phil Brooks."

"I know who you are, my kids argue about who likes you the most, aside from that, Jeff, didn't really want you here. But I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

Jeff lowered his face, clasping his hands, in his lap, hearing the doctor leave the room and closing the door behind him, then he stammered weakly.

"I can explain what he meant, Phillip. I ju..I just didn't want you to know, if the news was bad and it is. Once again, another damned doctor telling me, that I'll never see again."

Jeff fell silent and covered his face, sobbing softly, before feeling Phil wrap his arms securely around his shoulders, as he spoke softly.

"Shh, Jeff. I understand. Chez told me all about how you didn't want me, here, for that reason. But at the same time, I wanted to be here, so I could support you, it won't make a difference to me, if you could see or not. But you are just subjecting yourself to this shit, as your way, so you can torture yourself, for a simple accident. Here, dry your face and let's go home, please."

Phil pressed a handful of tissues into Jeff's hand, then stepped back. Jeff hiccuped, then said softly.

"The main reason I came here, is because I can distinguish light, I mean that, I know this room doesn't have a window, but it's bright in here, even I don't feel any heat."

Phil stared at him, before asking slowly.

"Truly, so it's not like what you endured that sent you into a heavy depressed state."

"I may be a lot of things, but I do try, my very best not to lie about something of such importance. Go and turn the light off, but stay by the light switch and you will understand."

"Alright then."

Jeff set the wad of tissues down beside him, then covered his ears, so he didn't hear Phil walking away to the wall.

"I hate the dark, and I just want to remain in the light, at least during the daytime."

Phil chuckled, and turned the light on again, watching as Jeff bought his hands up to his face.

"But as much as I loving being able to see light, I still would like to see completely, instead of a solid white or clear light. Which the doctor told me that it's possible I could see completely again, but I won't hold my breath, even if I wish for it, with all of my heart. However, you can tell the doctor, to come back in, so he can end this appointment."

"Okay, just a second."

"Phillip?"

Phil stopped instantly and turned back to Jeff, who asked simply.

"Why aren't you on a plane by now, heading to the next houseshow?"

Phil growled, and said tersely

"My fucking flight got canceled from that damn severe thunderstorm. It blew up in the last ten or so minutes, maybe twenty minutes ago. But not surprised you don't know about it, since Chez, told me, that she has been waiting to take you home for about fifty minutes, or closer to an hour."

Phil paused, then added softly.

"But I really happy you can see actual light, and it's not a wicked mind trick."

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff said softly.

"Hey, why don't you see if there is anything at all, for a simple lunch. I'm going to take a shower, Phillip."

Ten minutes later. Jeff lolled there, his face in his hands, biting his lip, from being hit with a sudden dizzy spell and a major headache. He shifted, trying to slowly get out of the tub, only to sway slightly. Jeff sat back down in the water, whimpering, before he tried again and was able to stand long enough to get out of the tub, before his legs buckled, and collapsed to the tiled floor, as he yelled for help.

Phil set the plate down in a rush, on the countertop, when he heard Jeff yelling his name. Phil hurried into the bathroom, and caught sight of Jeff, leaning slightly against the side of the tub, but mostly laying down. Phil rushed to his side, grabbing a towel, he quickly, but gently gently dried Jeff off, while saying softly.

"Alright, I'm going to carry you out to our bed, Jeff."

Jeff whimpered, in a pained voice.

"Oh, Phillip; my head hurts like hell. I was fine, one minute, then the next, I got super dizzy and sick to my stomach, just thankful, I didn't throw up."

Phil carefully laid Jeff down on the sheets.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Jeff. I'll get a washcloth, to cover your eyes. I think you just need a nap and stop worrying about, if you get your sight back or not. I think that's your problem, you are so concerned about it, you made yourself sick. It will happen, when it does or it won't, simple as that."

Phil covered Jeff with the sheet, then hurried to the bathroom and returned,a minute later, and laid the damp cloth over his forehead, while saying firmly.

"You will stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon and rest, that's final, Jeff."

"Yes, master, anything you say."

Phil chuckled, then he leaned down and kissed Jeff's lips softly, then straightened up and said sharply.

"I mean it, you are not to move again, for at least two hours, Jeff, or else."

Jeff tilted his head. Phil clarified quickly.

"You move and I will tie you down. Here, is your cellphone, you know my number well enough, and enough to know how to text or call me, when you wake from your nap. Just call and I'll be here quickly, if I'm not already beside you, Jeff."

"Thanks, but can't sleep with you always talking. I know you have one of the fastest mouths in WWE, but here, it's painful to even hear your voice, at this time."

"Right, sleep now, I will be back in, check on you soon. I promise."

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff sighed, as he laid there, blinking, before he swallowed, when he bought his left hand up. Jeff covered his face, when he burst into tears, scared to even admit to himself that he, finally at long last, was truly able to see again. Jeff quickly wiped his tears away, when he heard Phil's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, then they stopped by the doorway. Jeff could tell that from how he was standing, that Phil thought he was still sound asleep, causing him to say softly.

"Phillip, it's awful hard, for me not to know where you are, as loud as you had clomped up the damn steps, like you was wearing stone shoes or something."

Jeff blinked as he approached then sat down beside him.

"So what did you think, Jeff?"

Jeff arched his right eyebrow, getting a faint chuckle, before Phil touched his face.

"Jeff, I had high hopes that your major headache earlier, was from you getting your sight back, and besides I watched you staring at me, and your eyes was solely focused on me. Plus they're no longer cloudy, although they are a bit hazy, but I think that will go away soon."

"I love the ring and it looks expensive."

Phil chuckled again, then he leaned down and kissed him softly, before he said quietly.

"No, you will never have to worry about, not seeing my face again, especially during sex."

Jeff snorted, then shrugged weakly.

"I guess that's the only good thing about you, is that you are great in bed."

Phil laughed.

"Surely you like me, more than just someone you have sex with, at times."

Jeff pushed himself up.

"Of course, I do and you know that list is too long, to even begin listing what I like and love about you, Phillip. After all, i accepted this token of your love for me."

Jeff tapped the ring briefly, before Phil slid his arms around his waist. Jeff shifted, leaning up and pressing his lips against Phil's mouth, feeling him pulling him closer as he leaned against him, until Jeff broke away, a couple minutes later, while whispering.

"Why don't you go and make sure all the lights are off, and that the doors are closed and locked."

Phil ran his fingers over Jeff's lips, as he said with a soft laugh.

"Nice try, Jeff. But I can see, you aren't up to having sex, not tonight anyways. When I return from the next show, then we will, I promise."

Jeff pushed him away with a growl.

"Fine, I'll just wait another week, just like you promised to me, last week."

Jeff turned his back towards him, feeling Phil kiss his shoulder softly, while whispering.

"Jeff, I know, I know. But I do have a right to be concerned about your well-being, especially, since you had collapsed somewhat, earlier today, and was hit by a major headache, that may or may not have caused by a slight concussion. Furthermore, I am still of a state of mind, that I am very tempted just to wrap you up in that blanket and take you to the ER. To see, if you had suffered a concussion or not."

Jeff snorted.

"A blanket only helps, if someone is naked and I'm not, because I know you had dressed me in my usual night clothes, that I have on for sleep."

Jeff sighed heavily, then turned back over, snuggling close to him, as he continued quietly.

"But, I do understand where you are coming from, Phil."

Phil stared at him.

"Do you really? Or are you still in, your combative mood, wanting to keep arguing about it?"

Jeff bit his lip, then said slowly.

"That's a bit unfair. But I do, Phillip, I really do. And I know you wouldn't have said all of that, if you didn't care and I'm sorry, if it seems that, i have been fighting with you over everything lately."

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff securely.

"Not everything. But sometimes, you do your best to bait me into fighting with you, and before you even say that you are sorry for it, don't bother. I know you are. I think sometimes, you are as moody as I know, a lot of people, consider me to be. I also know, that it's just your way, but sometimes, I have to fight with myself, to stop from giving in, when it's tiresome or annoying. I think you enjoys getting a rise out of me."

Jeff mumbled.

"Of course, I do and you know it."

Phil laughed.

"I didn't mean that type of a rise, Jeff, and you know it."

Jeff chuckled, laying his cheek against Phil's chest.

"I know, what you are talking about. But not truly. I don't know of anyone, who enjoys seeing you flying into a red faced screaming rage. I won't lie, that I can't help from pushing your buttons at times, I know it's wrong, in trying to provoke you to anger."

Jeff paused then said quietly.

"But I am sorry for sounding ungrateful, or acting like an ass, to you, Phillip."

"Jeff, stop. I get it, you have a hard year for most part, the last several months. I think you have been pretty kind and gracious, with everything that has happened to you, losing your sight, I mean."

Jeff offered him a weak smile, listening to Phil's breathing, as they laid there, before Phil asked after a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about, Jeff? I can see that, there is something on your mind."

Jeff looked up at him, and said simply.

"Nothing, but just thinking about how much, I love you and how much you love me, in return."

Phil whispered.

"I love you too, Jeff."


	8. Chapter 8

Phil finally sat up, before he touched Jeff's hair, while saying.

"You know, I think that this is the longest i have ever seen you go without dying your hair, some abstract color. I mean, I love seeing your natural haircolor."

Jeff pressed his lips briefly, then said flatly.

"I have been too scared to dye it, think about buying hair dye again."

Jeff sighed, before continuing.

"I was in a hurry and wasn't paying any attention, when I dyed my hair that day, I got hit with that fireball, by James. Well, I had accidently touched my face slightly. Like I said all those months ago, it was entirely my fault. I mean, I know that the box warns you, not to touch your eyes or mouth or whatever, while dying your hair."

"Oh, yes, I know about those warnings, but I didn't realize that the stuff could actually harm someone. I think now, I'm going to have someone else dye my hair for me or just stop dying it completely. But I think you went blind from both things."

"You're not hurt, and I can see that it's nothing, but clear blue skies outside. So why did you really stay? I'm not complaining, but curious."

"Because I felt like taking the weekend off. But today we will be going to Atlanta, this morning."

Jeff stared at him.

"For a surprise, one I am sure, you will enjoy, Jeff."

"So that includes, that I finally get to see you get corrected again. The last time, I heard it, but couldn't see Scott tuning you up."

"No, Jeff, not at all. But rather, it's something else. So come on, get up and get dressed. We have a long ways to go yet, and I don't wish to miss the train."

Jeff bolted upright, staring at Phil, the second he said that.

"I am not going to fucking sit on a damned train for 9 or 10 hours, when we can be there, in less than three, by flying and that's final or I just won't go, period end of the discussion."

"Jeff, the train leave at 11 and it's now 9, so you are pushing your luck, at not having a shower at all. Dressed properly, or not, we will be on it, aside from that. I do not wish to deal with the holiday travelers, nor do I wish to be heckled today by people there."

Jeff tilted his head, before saying slowly.

"Phillip, you are usually fine, even if people are bothering you, so what's the change?"

"It's a long story and I don't wish to discuss it. Now get up and go take a shower, Jeff. I already took mine, earlier. If you don't within the next five minutes. I will pick you up, as you are and carry you in there and turn the water on."

Jeff sighed as he pushed the covers back, knowing it was no use, arguing with Phil any further. But he said simply, as he looked at him, after he climbed out of bed.

"Phil, I won't argue anymore, and will go peacefully to endure it, but only if you tell me everything, during the trip. We will have more than enough time, on the train for you to tell me everything and I can see, just from looking at you, that it goes back well over ten years ago."

"Alright, Jeff. I'll be packing out here, while you are taking a shower."

Jeff bit his lip, then hurried into the bathroom, when he firmly empathized the last few words, especially shower.

* * *

Three hours later. Jeff sat there, watching Phil, which he could see that he was thinking heavily about something.

"Dammit, Phillip, you told me that you would tell me. Let me guess, did you cheat on me and get some women pregnant?"

Phil stared at him, before giving a bitter laugh, refusing to answer such a question, that was sheer nonsense. Jeff shifted, then said softly.

"I know you'd never cheat on me, but we have been fairly honest with each other. I'm just asking you, please tell me. How bad can it be?"

Phil covered his face briefly, then sighed, and said softly.

"It's my father, or rather I have been thinking about him lately, even if he hasn't made an effort to get in touch with me or anything. But I don't know, since I have spoken to him in several years, the last time, was when I last spoke to my brother Michael, now him, I want nothing to do with, after he stole ten thousand dollars from me."

"Phil, inspite of whatever he had done to you or how he treated or didn't treat you. It's never too late to reach out and make amends, with those that had hurt you badly."

"I know, but at the same time, I don't want to see my brother or my biological mother."

"Phil, the way you just said that, I can see that you still love your father, but he didn't act like a father, in taking a proactive role, in raising you, instead he turned his back on you or he was really oblivious to how his wife treated you. As for your brother, though unclaimed brother, I have no doubt, the two of you, got into some fights, when you lived there."

"Well, that's pretty much it, he was usually oblivious lost in a bottle somewhere. I mean, it wasn't always that way, he had pushed both me, and my brother into sports, I didn't know that he had a problem, until he couldn't stop getting sick, after picking me up from a little league baseball game. Which I know he cared deep enough to be the assistant coach, for the team I was on. But I don't know how to get in touch with him or even where he lives."

"Phillip, the first thing you can do, when we get back and you have time, I can go with you, where we find the house you grew up in, most often, that is where he still lives, since you aren't really old and I'm sure your legal parents are probably maybe anywhere from 19 to 22 years older than you, so it's a strong chance he still lives, in the house where you once lived."

Jeff paused, then reached for Phil's hands, while continuing.

"I can't make that decision for you, if that's what you are wanting me to do. But I know, that you aren't a child or a teen anymore and haven't been one for a long time. However with that in mind, and been spoken, life is too short. I know you don't have anything to lose, not truly. But at the same time, you could gain a new relationship, with your legal father. But it is still up to you, and no one else."

Phil sighed heavily, while muttering.

"I know, sometimes I do envy you, you never had such turmoil growing up, and I won't lie. But I did resent you a bit, during our feud last year."

Jeff chuckled, then got up and sat down beside Phil.

"Phillip, I know and I knew it last year, just from how you looked at me, at times. with a look, that wasn't anger or hatred, like you was jealous of me or something and I knew that there was something, you had buried inside you, that you had went though something horrible growing up. But we have the rest of the trip to talk, then if we have time, when you are finished, then we will talk about my childhood, and if you feel like it. Perhaps, we can visit the house where you first lived. Just think about it."

* * *

Two weeks later. Jeff groaned softly, as he pulled the covers tightly around himself, before realizing there had been a bit too much slack in them, so he called out softly, without opening his eyes.

"Phillip?"

Jeff opened his eyes, glancing at the spot where Phil normally slept, but the bed was void of him. Jeff glanced towards the bathroom, but spotted Phil standing in front of the bedroom window.

"Phillip!"

"Yes, Jeff, what do you want?"

Phil spoke, offhandly, not moving from where he was standing. Jeff sighed, then pushed the covers back, climbing out of bed, he walked over to where Phil was standing.

"I know something's wrong, since you have been doing this, every since we got back from that surprise birthday bash you chose to have for me, in Atlanta, nearly two weeks ago."

Phil shifted, then turned away from the window, and walked to the dresser, and quickly got dressed. Jeff grabbed his arm roughly, as he said sharply.

"Stop fucking ignoring me, Phillip. I swear you aren't actinglike the man that I fell in love with, and agreed to marry some day."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I have just been thinking about what you had said to me, during our trip. I mean, about short life is, but it might be too late. For all I know, he won't want to meet me."

"Phillip, I'm sure he will want to. But I can be the go between you two. However you have to wait, until I get dressed, and after we had breakfast, obviously. We can eat on the way there, once you give me directions, to his house."

"I don't think so, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, then said softly.

"I know you don't want to, but really what do you have to lose? I mean seriously, you don't have anything to lose and perhaps regaining your relationship with him, or are you nervous about that?"

"No, but it's not just that, Jeff. I don't have a desire to see my biological mother and I am tempted to, but at the same time, it'll be too much of a bother, to call the police and inform them, that my brother is the violating the 1,000 feet distance, he has to adher to at all times."

"Oh, I see. Tell you what, we can go there, and you can stop and point their house out, to me, then you can park the car three blocks away, I think that is beyond the required distance that has to stay between you and your sibling. You can wait in the car, and I will go and knock on the door."

"You aren't going to let me out of this, are you, Jeff?"

"Well, I don't want to force it on you, but at the same time, I know you have been going back and forth, about seeing him. Besides, I would like to help you anyway that I can, especially fulfilling the existing restraining order. I love you and I want to be there, for and with you, no matter bad it is or how great the situations can or will be, Phillip. All I'm doing it giving you a nudge, in making a definite decision, nothing more."

Phil sighed wearily, knowing that Jeff was just trying to be helpful, then he started to something, only for his stomach give a slight growl, making Jeff laugh.

"Well, that's what we will do first, and that's getting something to eat, first and foremost."

* * *

Three hours later. Jeff glanced down the street, where he knew the car was park, but was far from being out of sight. Jeff sighed, then knocked on the somewhat worn door, of the modest looking older house. Jeff stepped back, when a lanky man opened the door, giving Jeff a sense of distrust. Jeff was instantly struck by how much he looked like Phil, and realized that he was Phil's older brother, causing Jeff to say firmly.

"I'm looking for Mr. Brooks."

Jeff barely kept from gritting his teeth, when the guy rolled his eyes and snorted, then walked back inside while he called out.

"Hey father, there's someone at the damned door, to see your ass."

Jeff clenched his fists briefly, while a slight shake of his head, while he thought.

'No wonder, Phil hates your ass so much you dick, and refuses to claim you as his brother.'

Jeff took a step back, when a large man stepped out and closed the door behind him, before saying.

"Yes, sorry about him, Micheal isn't a bad sort, not truly."

Jeff said simply.

"I'm here, on behalf of your son, sir."

"My son, you mean Micheal?"

Jeff shifted, and glanced down the street, despite knowing Phil had parked his car two streets down and around a corner.

"Oh, I see, you aren't here, because of Micheal and yes, I do have two sons. But I want to show you something or rather, take this to him, and tell him to go to the park that's about a mile from here, he will know which one, I'm talking about."

Jeff watched as the man pulled his wallet out and removed a small picture, then handed it to Jeff, who studied it briefly, and said softly.

"Alright, I will."

"Oh, one more thing, I shouldn't be no longer than thirty minutes, before I show up. That should give you two enough time to get there. But I do want to know how he is or well, I will see for myself, I guess, soon enough."

Phil sat there, his head in his hands, as he sat beside Jeff, on the stiff metal bench, twenty minutes later. Phil lowered his hands and glanced at the snapshot of him, the first day he, finally learned how to ride his bike.

"Phillip, it's good to finally see you again. Sorry, I would've been here earlier, but I took a roundabout way to here, after I had to drop your mother off at the store. I know you don't consider her to be your mother, but it's just a force of habit. You look well, you really do."

Phil blinked, as he looked up, his hands shaking slightly, at the sound his father's voice, before Jeff gently covered them, with his own.

"It's been a long time, sir. But Jeff, here, is who convinced me, to reach out, after telling me, that life is too short, to stay angry, about everything, what you did or didn't do."

"Phillip, you can say it, I was a horrible father to you, when you really needed me, I either wasn't there, or the only thing I offered to you was beatings, for you getting arrested repeatedly. I regret that time, I do. I did look for you, but after you didn't come home for a second day in a row, I drove by your friend's house an hour after I knew high school had let out, and saw you clowning around with them playing basketball."

Phil bit his lip, then said cautiously.

"I know, I felt someone staring at me, then saw you driving off. I stopped playing after that, sure you would come after me."

"Oh, I couldn't have done that, I knew that some day you would return or I always held onto that hope, when you was finally ready and I had no wish to force you to come home, before you was ready. You deserved to be somewhere, you knew you was loved and loved on, how could I drag you away from that, and make you remain unhappy and angry."

Phil glanced down at the picture again, then said quietly.

"That's how I knew you really did love me, after a week had passed, but you made no effort to take me home. If you was fine with me living with another family.."

Phil's voice trailed off, as he barely placed the picture in his own wallet and slid it back into his pocket and covered his face immediately. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's shaking shoulders.

"Here's my cellphone number, anytime you want to talk, Phillip."

Jeff took the scrap of paper, stuffing it into his wallet, he held Phil as he watched the man walk off, before he whispered.

"He's gone, Phil. Come on, let's get you back to the car."

"I just want to sit here for a while, Jeff. So I can think, even if talking with him, wasn't as hard or as difficult as I thought it would be, and he looks different, than what I remember of him."

"No, wonder, Phillip, you ran away when you was a kid more or less, and you are an adult now, people change, that's why I coaxed you into doing this. Even if you might never call or reach out to him again. This meeting can be the last image you have of him, but it's your choice, of course. But my choice right now, is I am hungry, and I would like to go get something to eat somewhere. If that's alright with you, Phillip."


	9. Chapter 9

Two nights later. Jeff sighed softly, snuggling closer to Phil, and feeling his arms tighten ever so slightly around his waist. Jeff blurt out.

"We should get married."

Phil gave a slight laugh.

"We will, Jeff, in time."

"Does that mean, this year?"

Phil chuckled again.

"No, but great try. Don't fret, I promise it will happen. I have no desire to break such a major promise. I'm not so much asking you to wait, as I'm asking you not to be so impatient. I proposed to you, because it felt like the right time, but I don't wish to start planning the wedding, until it feels right to do so, you can understand that, right?"

"I guess so."

Phil pushed himself up on his left elbow, before he touched Jeff's face gently, then kissed him.

"I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled, then stated softly, as he stared at Phil.

"I know, but I don't get how you know when I am fully ready to argue, but you say those words and kiss me, and make me forget all about what I was upset or annoyed or angry about with or at you."

Phil shifted, and answered.

"Jeff, I might be younger than you are, but I know you well enough, to know just what will make your heart melt or more preisely, your anger to melt. No, I know nothing of magic, except the magic that I see in your eyes, when you smile, or whenever I get to hear your laughter, I think people are wrong about you being a free spirit. You seek out the simplest of pleasures and are quite content with them, because it gives you more joy than some more costly hobby, or expensive tricket."

Phil kissed him again, then whispered softly, as he moved, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and shoulders.

"There aren't enough hours in the day, for me to list everything that I love about you or what caused me to fall more and more in love with you, Jeff."

Jeff sniffed, feeling Phil press his cheek against his own, as he held Jeff closer, while touching his face and hair.

"I love you and feel the same about you, Phillip."

"I know you do, Jeff, even if you don't always say it. But it's right there, for the whole world to see, what I mean to you."

Phil brushed his index finger over Jeff's eyelids very gently. Jeff rubbed his thumb against Phil's bare chest, while saying.

"I can't wait to see, what this tattoo looks like, when it's completely finished."

"I can't wait either, but you know that it takes time, start slow, lay out the outline, then build on it, until you have something that is forever."

"Are you talking about your tattoo or us, Phillip?"

"What do you think? or maybe it's both or one or the other."

"Oh, Phillip, you will have to do a better job, at being cryptic."

Phil laughed, then kissed him again.

"I know, I know, but at least I tried my very best. But to answer your answer, I meant both, but mainly I was referring to us and our relationship."

"I don't know how anyone could ever hate you."

"Oh, you know why there are those, who do, mostly because they are jealous and petty, of my success, etc, etc, yadda, yadda."

Jeff laughed, before Phil started kissing his neck softly, running his hands over Jeff's bare torso, as he moved and started kissing his lips slowly. Phil moved slightly, as he kept kissing Jeff, running his right hand down Jeff's waist, along the outside of his thigh, as Phil kissed his way down Jeff's neck and across his shoulders, nibbling the exposed skin gently, feeling Jeff start trembling under his hands, as he let out a breathy noise. Phil whispered in a deep voice.

"Come on, let's continue this in the shower, Jeff."

* * *

A month later. Jeff blinked, as he woke up a brief nap, to find Phil staring down at him.

"Well, i'm glad that I found you here, but come on, I'm not fond of it, but everyone or most everyone decided to give me an impromptu birthday party, before Smackdown starts, in-spite that I won't be doing anything, no wrestling. But I can handle anything, now that I convinced you to join me on tour for the next month, Jeff."

Jeff took the hand, he offered, letting Phil pull him up.

"I love you and there isn't anywhere else, that I want to be, as long as I can be by your side, I am content, you are right about what you had said, that I enjoy the simple things. But I do enjoy catching up with my old friends as well."

Phil smiled, then kissed him, before leading him out to the catering area.

Several hours later. Jeff sighed softly, resting against Phil, then he asked suddenly.

"Will we get married next yr, Phillip?"

"No."

"The year after next?"

"No, Jeff. I don't know when."

"2013 then."

Phil sighed heavily, and said firmly.

"Jeff, I know you want to know, but I don't know, all I know that it felt right for me to propose to you, but it doesn't feel right for us to get married."

"I knew it."

"What?"

Phil pushed himself up, to look at Jeff better, making him chuckle.

"I knew that if I needled you a bit, you'd give me an answer. It's not quite what I was wanting, but I'll accept it for time being. But I don't wish to rush into marriage either, in fact, I'm be fine, if we never did. However, I know you do want to get married, saying that, I will be perfectly fine marrying in a courthouse somewhere."

Phil snorted.

"No, I refuse to get married in some damned courthouse thing, I want my friends and family there and I know that you would love to have your friends present as well But no more than 50 people there."

Phil kissed him, getting a soft contented sound from Jeff.

"I love you so much, Phillip."

"I know and I love you as well, Jeff."

Jeff felt Phil move slightly, as he pressed himself against Jeff, causing him to slip his arms around Phil's neck and kiss him, while whispering.

"Yes, and we still have a couple hours left on your birthday, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, as he touched Jeff's face.

"I know, but really it's more like, we only have 45 minutes left."

* * *

The next morning. Jeff wiped at his eyes, focusing on Phil, who decided to get food for both of them, at the breakfast buffet area. Jeff smirked at him, when Phil finally turned and headed back to their table. Phil shook his head at Jeff, when he saw his little self-satisfied grin.

"People might get jealous, if they keep seeing that little smile on your face, that just so happens to appear whenever you caught sight of me."

Jeff snorted, raising his hands slightly, making Phil chuckle.

"Phillip, how can I not smile, when I see you, especially after what seems like we go to our own piece of blissful paradise?"

"Oh I know, and I enjoy it as much as you do, Jeff. But after we finish here, we should go back to our room, since I forget my cellphone there, then we can tour the city. We aren't in Baltimore very often and I would love to see one thing."

Jeff stared at him, while eating, then he said.

"You forgot your cellphone, but I saw you put it in your back pocket."

"Yes, but honestly, Jeff. You have what, two different cellphones right?"

Jeff bit his lip, then nodded.

An hour later. Jeff blew out a weary breath, feeling Phil gently pulling the sweat soaked strands of hair out of his face, then kissed his forehead.

"I should've known, that this is what you meant, by forgetting something in the room, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, then removed his arm from around Jeff's shoulders, as he sat up and said.

"Alright, you can rest, while I go get in and take a quick shower, then it will be your turn, after that, I really do want to see the city, or more importantly, I want to see the most famous grave marker in the city."

"You want to get cleaned up, just to go and see a damned tombstone, in some graveyard?"

"Jeff, as far as I know, Edgar Allen Poe, wasn't buried in a graveyard."

"Oh, yea, I know that will be interesting to see where one of the greatest poets ever born in America was laid to rest. Hurry up and we will have to be sure not to get our hair wet. But before we go there, we have to find a bookstore somewhere."

"Why?"

Jeff pushed himself up, as Phil climbed off the bed.

"Because, Phillip, I don't know, but I think it would feel wrong, if we went there, and didn't leave a book containing some of the best poems that he wrote."

"Oh, yes, I understand, that's a great idea, actually."

Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff, before he hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, to where it was barely cracked. Jeff flopped backwards on the swear dampened sheets, laughing softly for a few seconds, then pushed himself back up, and slipped off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Jeff paused outside of the bathroom, which he could see the mirror enough to watch Phil's reflection.

"I never pegged you as a peeping tom, Jeffrey."

Jeff laughed, and backed away, only for Phil to jerk the door open and snag his wrist, then pulled him into the bathroom.

"Come on, we can get clean a lot faster, if we took our showers together."

* * *

Three hours later. Phil pulled Jeff closer, as he slid his arm around his shoulders, before he said.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream, Jeff."

Jeff glanced at him.

"In the middle of winter?"

"It's not the middle of winter, Jeff. It's fall, but come on, it'll be fun. We can stop at the first diner that looks halfway decent."

"Okay, I am a little hungry, since we have been walking around for the past hour."

"Sounds good."

Thirty minutes later. Phil held out the spoon, to Jeff, while saying.

"I always wanted to do this."

Jeff chuckled, before closing his mouth around the spoon, then said.

"Delicious, but I think you might taste better."

Jeff shifted, then leaned over the little table and pressed his lips to Phil's mouth briefly, then pulled back.

"Okay, now it's my turn."

Jeff quickly repaid the favor, then sat back and said.

"Do you want to order actual food now, Phillip? That way we can finish these, while the food is being made."

"Sure, you can select whatever you want first, then I choose, before I call the waiter over."

Several minutes later. Jeff chuckled, making Phil glance at him, before Jeff leaned over and smeared what remained of his ice cream across Phil's lips. Phil shook his head, as he licked his lips.

"Game on, Jeff, just so you know that I have more than a bit of ice cream left."

Phil swiped his finger into the little bowl, then reached across the table and smeared it over Jeff's cheek, making him yelp and jerk back, grabbing a couple of napkins, at the same time, then he wiped his face off.

"Alright, we are even now, satisfied?"

"Very much. Oh, well, we have to stop playing, since the waiter's coming with our food."

Jeff watched as the guy set the plates down in front of them, before refilling their cups, and left again. Jeff unrolled the napkin, that was around his silverware, before he started eating. Jeff barely started eating, when he felt Phil's hand resting lightly on his right knee. Jeff looked at him, but Phil gave him a blank face., in-spite of Jeff feeling his fingers moving past his knee.

"You know, I hate that you are the king of straight faces, Phillip. But I have to remind you, that there is no tablecloth on the table."

"Perhaps not, but we are in a secluded corner, Jeff. Where no one can see under the table, where we are sitting or what I am doing. Besides, you'd be surprised how far, I can reach, unlike what you are thinking that I don't have a long reach."

""That I don't doubt, but please, at least we should eat half of the food or most of it, so the chef's efforts wasn't for nothing."

"I'm as great at straight faces as you are at multitasking, the same with me. After all, we can eat just fine with one hand."

Jeff pressed his lips together, while giving him a hard look. Phil lowered his voice.

"Don't look at me, like that, you know you are enjoying it, and it's not too major, nothing wrong with a touch here and there."

Jeff gripped his fork tightly, feeling Phil's fingers brush quickly over the crotch area of his jeans, then went back to caressing the insides of his thighs.

"Eat, Jeff. I can't eat in front of other people, if I know they have food on their plates and are refusing to touch it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff said quickly, as they stood outside of their hotel room.

"Hurry up, Phillip. You tortured me throughout dinner, now you are being an ass, making me wait even longer."

Phil chuckled, putting his arm around Jeff's waist, as he whispered, in a low voice.

"Oh, trust me, Jeff, You aren't the only one, wanting to feel skin against skin. There."

Phil shoved the door open, pulling Jeff inside the room, he quickly closed and locked the door behind them, kissing Jeff eagerly. jeff pulled away, enough enough to kick his shoes off, allowing Phil to do the same. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, kissing him, as Phil gently pushed him backwards towards the bed, then pushed him down on the bed.

"Let me draw the blinds and curtains, then I will join you, on the bed, Jeff."

Once he was certain the curtains was firmly closed and overlapping, he hurried to the dresser, emptying his pockets, he also removed his socks, then quickly climbed onto the bed, pressing his lips against Jeff's mouth, leaning against him, as they kissed each other hungrily. Jeff moaned softly, as he pushed Phil's shirt up, revealing his chest and stomach. Phil leaned back to pull his shirt off and threw it on the floor, before he helped Jeff out of his button up shirt, then he pulled Jeff out straight on the bed, his fingers swiftly unfastening the front of Jeff's jeans, then pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers.

Jeff gazed at him, as he grabbed the waist line of Phil's jeans unzipping them for them, then pulling them down slightly.

"Oh, I love how you don't need much than a few kisses and touches to become oh so eager, just for me."

Phil grabbed Jeff's hand, pressing his palm against the bulge, as he locked eyes with Jeff, and said in a soft whisper.

"Only for you and no one else, have I ever loved them so strongly. I have to have you and it's a little scary, just how deeply I love you, Jeff."

Phil kissed him, then he sat back, removing his jeans, then his boxers, before he pulled Jeff's boxers off, and tossed everything to the floor, pressing his lips against Jeff's mouth again, for a few seconds, then kissed his way down Jeff's neck to the top of his collarbone, getting a soft gasp from Jeff, when he felt his fingers slid between his ass cheeks and rubbing his thumb over his entrance. Phil shifted, then ran his tongue down Jeff's chest, and over his stomach, getting a breathy moan from him.

"Please don't stop."

"I have no desire of that, Jeff, believe me."

Jeff squirmed, suddenly feeling the tip of his cock, in the warm confines of Phil's mouth, as he played with the head with his tongue licking at the slit almost as hungrily as he had kissed Jeff. Phil shifted, as he started gliding his lips and tongue up and down Jeff's cock, rubbing his tongue intensely along the underside of Jeff's cock, as Jeff's moans increased, at the pleasurable things Phil was doing.

"Oh god, please, oh fuck right there."

Jeff grabbed the pillow, pressing it against his mouth, as he couldn't strifle the scream he felt building, when his climax hit him. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, as he laid there gasping and trembling slightly.

"I know you was close and you knew it as well, but I do have to ask, if you are alright, Jeff, since you look a little pale."

Jeff swallowed, then opened and closed his mouth, before opening it again, coughing, as he said.

"I-I'm fi..fine. Just let me catch my breath. I never last long, that way. I don't know why, I don't last long, but I rarely come that quickly, when we are having actual sex or making love. But my throat hurts."

Phil kissed him.

"Alright, I'll get you some water."

Jeff sipped at the water, in the cup, that Phil pressed to his lips, before Jeff turned his face away, causing Phil to set the cup down on the nightstand beside their bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil kissed him again, Jeff immediately placed his arms around his neck loosely, as Phil kept kissing him, while his fingers pressed against Jeff's entrance, once more probing gently, with his thumb. Jeff gave a soft whimper, then quickly said softly.

"I'm fine, just pleasantly sore, but mostly excited, of what is to come soon."

"Well if you are fine, how could I not show you my truest depth of my love for you, Jeff?"

Jeff shifted, when Phil slid two fingers inside his ass, then withdrew them, after a couple minutes. Jeff looked up at his face hovering over his own, before he gave a faint cry, when Phil swiftly buried himself inside Jeff's ass. Phil started kissing him, as he whispered.

"I'm sorry that I always have to cause you, a moment of pain, for this type of pleasure, Jeff."

"The joy and pleasure that we get, more than makes up for it, Phillip."

Phil shifted, as he started moving slowly at first, before he curled his fingers around Jeff's cock, stroking it slowly, with each of his thrusts, while kissing Jeff, and feeling Jeff start squirming under him with each thrust and every little touch, caress and soft kiss, on his lips or on his neck.

Jeff finally closed his eyes, as the sensations came faster and faster, barely aware of their heavy and harsh breathing intermixed with groans and soft cries or moans. Jeff started squirming more, when he felt Phil's labored breaths against his damp skin, before Phil buried his face against Jeff's neck, muffling his grunts of his release, at the same second Jeff cried out, when his own climax swept over him.

"How are you feeling?"

Jeff pressed his fingers over Phil's mouth, silencing him, making him chuckle. Phil shifted, withdrawing swiftly from Jeff, getting a whimper, then a contented sigh, when Phil finally scooped him up, in his arms, then climbed off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"I believe a nice long hot bath, is in order for both of us."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of a freshly clean smell that Phil always had, that tended to linger after they had washed up, with his head resting on Phil's chest, while he was reading one of his various comics, as his left hand slowly moved up and down Jeff's back, touching his still damp skin lightly. Jeff snorted, causing Phil to lay the comic down, bringing his left hand hand, resting his fingers against the side of Jeff's head, he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, in fact, everything is just perfect as can be, but I don't know how you are acting so calm, right now, with the position that we are in."

Phil chuckled, then went back to reading, before he glanced down at Jeff.

"Oh, trust me, Jeff. This is my way, of trying to calm myself down, feeling you pressed against my side, eager for anything, but content enough to snuggle at the same time. I think that we have done enough, for both of us to be sated, for time being."

Jeff sighed, before stretching slightly, resting his hand on Phil's chest, where he could study his engagement ring, feeling Phil move as he grabbed a comic book from the nightstand, then started flipping through it. Jeff said softly.

"Hey, why don't you read it to me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, alright."

Phil started to go to the first page, causing Jeff say quickly.

"No, no. Just start where you are, right now, Phillip. You don't have to start all over again."

Phil chuckled, then pressed his lips against the top of Jeff's head, before he started reading out-loud, in a quiet voice. After a few minutes, Phil stopped to stifle a yawn, when he heard what sounded like snoring, causing him to glance down at Jeff's face, which he could see he was sound asleep. Phil smiled, gently brushing the loose strands of hair out of Jeff's face, before he moved Jeff over onto his pillow, then climbed out of bed, amidst the sound of protest from Jeff, at being moved. Phil kissed his cheek, while whispering faintly.

"I know, I know. I'll only be a few minutes, I promise."

Phil gathered up all of their clothes, set them in the chair, then gathered up the stuff from the nightstand, and placed it on the dresser, straightening up the room, as he headed to the bathroom, to use it, before he quickly washed and dried his hands, turning off the light, he made sure the main door was fully locked.

Phil walked back to their bed, climbing onto it, he turned the lights off, before pulling Jeff close, feeling him settle his face against his chest again, as Phil pulled the covers up around them, then allowed himself to drift off to sleep, with his arms firmly around Jeff's waist.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff sat there, on the edge of the bed, before he felt the bed move, as Phil stretched, then spoke.

"Hey, good morning, Jeff."

Jeff smiled, before he glanced back at Phil, then turned back to face the dresser, his head once more in his hands, as he sighed deeply. Jeff felt Phil sit up, then the covers moved, before he felt his arms encircle his waist, with his chin resting on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

"Nothing, Phillip. I'm just been sitting here thinking, is all."

"Do you mind, sharing it with me or not?"

"I want to get married."

Phil chuckled, and kissed his shoulder.

"Jeff, we will, you know we will."

"No, I meant, within the next few days."

"What."

"Oh, Phillip, don't start with your reasons against it. I know that you don't want to, mainly because you are scared that it will change us, but it won't, I swear it, it will only change us, if we allow it, and by god, I will do my very best to keep that from happening, and I know you will as well. Please, Phillip, before they disallow it in California, please I'm begging you, I know we have been together for less than a year, and been engaged a lot less time, than that. But I want to get married, please I'm begging you."

Jeff fell silent, with a sniff, then covered his face, as his shoulders started shaking, feeling Phil gently rubbing his shoulders, as he said softly, soothingly

"I know, I know, but I'm not scared of being married or getting married, or rather, having a wedding. It's more like, we both know that a successful marriage takes hard work, and I want to only be married once, and right now, I'd have to give up getting married right away or my career. I want both, but it's just not feasible to me, for us to have both, Please, Jeff, I am just asking you to wait, several more months. My contract ends on July 15th, next summer. I don't want to get married or have kids, unless I am in a position to devote all of myself to my spouse and children, and right now, I am still very focused on my career. But that's not saying you haven't been tempting me each and every day. When I see you, I see us always being happy, with at least two kids, preferably a daughter and a son. I know you are upset, but please try to understand. I would have to give up my career for it, even though I know you didn't mean it, but that's what it would mean. I would, if you asked me."

Jeff swallowed, then whispered faintly.

"I couldn't ever ask such a thing of you, ever, and I do understand, I know it's hard to believe that I don't, but I do, Phillip. But at the same time, I'm worried that it won't ever happen."

Phil pulled Jeff around, before saying gently.

"I know you do, and that you are, Jeff. It will happen, I promise, Jeff, maybe not right now, but one day, I swear to you, that we will get married."

Phil gently wiped his tears away, before pulling Jeff close, rubbing his back, while he continued talking.

"We will see what next year brings. Or tell you, what I will see how I feel about it, a week after Thanksgiving, which is the first week of December, and you know a lot can happen between now and then, especially since we will have been together for a year, by that point, but now I'm not making any promises, Jeff. However, I am saying, that we will see."

"Okay, I can accept that, but I'm not sure we will be allowed, to visit the breakfast bar, downstairs like this, Phillip."

Phil glanced at Jeff, seeing the little smirk on his face, making him chuckle, then kiss Jeff.

"Yes, of course not, Jeff. Besides, it's not the concern of the world, to know what CM Punk and Jeff Hardy looks like without their clothes, although I know we might end up giving a few girls, heart attacks, seeing us like this."

"Not from me, Phil. If they saw me, they'd have an hardyacattack."

Phil snorted, then kissed him again.

"Alright, time for us to get up and get dressed. Then we will have to head off to the airport, for the flight home, and I am glad that you talked me into being at your house, in North Carolina for the next month or so. You know, I never cared much for the country lifestyle, until, you showed me, just how great and peaceful it is. I do love the bustle of the city, but sometimes it's awesome to unwind and relax completely."

Jeff chuckled, before pushing himself up, and walked over to the dresser, before he called over his shoulder.

"This year, I think that we should live at my place, throughout the wintertime, since the weather is fairer than you think. I mean, I know that we endured being snowed in majorly, earlier this year. But the weather isn't like that all the time."

"I know, and that was an experience and half, and it was truly beautiful, where the world looked freshly clean, so much you could smell it."

Jeff chuckled, causing Phil ask.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about what you said, Phil."

"I said a lot of things, you have to be more specific, about what you are chuckling about."

Jeff turned around, after he had slipped on a clean pair of boxers, before he grabbed up a shirt and said simply, while arching his right eyebrow, as he stared at Phil.

"A son and a daughter? That's what you said, correct?"

"Of course, Jeff, or do you not want kids?"

Jeff snorted, pulling the shirt on, as he walked over to Phil, then stopped in front of him, and said softly.

"You know that I do, but we both know, that it's rather impossible to determine the sex of a baby or request one sex or the other."

Phil rest his hands lightly on Jeff's hips, as he looked up at him.

"Well, you know, adopting one child, isn't impossible."

Jeff leaned down and kissed him, then pulled back, taking a step back, with a soft laugh.

"I wonder what you'd do, if we found a surrogate mother, and we ended up, with two sets of twins."

"Why the hell would you say something like that for? Or is there something about your family background, that I don't know about, Jeff?"

"No, but that's not saying the woman wouldn't have them in her genes somewhere. After all, you are so special, you'd probably father twins or even sex-lets."

Phil gave him a sharp look, causing Jeff to start laughing. Phil stood up, Jeff quickly fled to the bathroom, still laughing. Phil shook his head, then snorted saying to himself.

"God, I hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff sighed, feeling Phil gently rubbing his back and shoulders, then he said suddenly.

"Hey I know what we should do, Phillip."

"Yea and what's that, Jeff?"

"There is a great swimming pool outside, that's calling our names."

Phil snorted.

"Yeah, I don't think so, I have no desire to get into the ultra shrinkage area."

"Phillip, it's not that bad outside, it's pretty warm."

"Fine, have it your way."

Phil stood up quickly, catching Jeff, in his arms, he swiftly marched outside, to the deck, then down the steps.

"You tell me, just how the water feels, Jeffrey."

Phil tossed him into the water swiftly, then backed up a few steps, watching as Jeff surfaced, soaked to the skin, shaking his fist at him.

"You are a fucking asshole, Phillip."

Phil raised his chin slightly, making Jeff huff, then made a couple laps, never taking his eyes off Phil, then made his way to the side of the pool, as Phil shifted slightly. Jeff pulled himself up out of the pool, then shook, before he paused, letting a little smirk cross his face, before he ran at Phil, who turned and made a dash for the steps. Jeff managed to tackle him, before dragging him backwards, by his ankles, so he couldn't get up and run.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away from me, that easy, Phillip."

Jeff jerked him forward a few steps, before he managed to drag him into the pool, making Phil yell, at the sudden icy coldness.

"Fucking shit, Jeff. It's like fucking ice."

"Oh you don't have any rights to complain about it, you lost that right, when you threw me into the pool. Which it's not so bad, after you get in."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sighed deeply, leaning against Phil's hands, as he firmly rubbed his shoulders, while they was sitting in the half full bathtub of warm water.

"I hope you will never stop being who you are, Jeff."

"What?"

"I mean, how easy, you find it, to do something stupid or well not stupid, but silly, just to make someone laugh. Which is yet another reason why I love you so much, trust me, it was actually hard, for me to keep my straight face or the pleading look on my face, when all I wanted, was to start laughing, while you was dragging me backwards, by my ankles. I knew that I could've got away from you, if I wanted to. Since you was just barely holding onto my ankles, firm enough, to keep your grip on my ankles, as you was dragging me backwards."

"Well, I had no intentions of hurting you, Phil. But I love to make you smile or just joke around or have fun with or at your expense, but never in a hurtful or mean way."

Phil closed his arms around Jeff's waist, then kissed his shoulder, before he said softly.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much, to the point where, not being around you, well life is dull and boring, for most part, that's the main reason why I always urge you to join me, on the road, because I want you there, beside me always, although I won't force you to travel with me."

"I travel with you, because I love you, and I love waking up beside you each morning, and I love seeing the way the morning sunlight plays over your face. Haven't you ever wondered why, at times you have woke up, after I did, only to find me watching you."

"Of course, but I knew that you would tell me, when you wanted to, Jeff."

Jeff shifted, turning around, in Phil's arms, he kissed him, then said simply.

"You look different, when you are asleep, you are less stressed and a bit younger, than the age, you truly are. I know that things haven't been good for you backstage, I don't know anything for certain, but I'm not blind and I can just tell, when I am with you backstage, that things are bad. I want you to tell me, provided if you want to, if there is something that I really need to know about."

Phil took a deep breath, exhaling, then said simply.

"I won't lie, that things could be better, to put it simple, it's the same shit that was there, when you was there, but it's just steadily gotten worse, I won't lie about that."

"You mean, all of the damned ass kissing and political bullshit?"

Phil nodded.

"Well that, and you know how I am."

Jeff chuckled, as he ran his hands lightly over Phil's bare chest.

"Yes, I know, you aren't blessed with my disposition and you are a hot head, probably even bigger of a hot head, than Randy Orton is."

Phil made a face.

"What did he do, to you?"

"Oh nothing, except who he is friends with, and he gets everything handed to him, because of who his father is or grandfather was, every fucking thing, that I have to fucking fight for each and every damned fucking day."

Jeff cupped Phil's face, when he saw his face turning red suddenly, as he snapped.

"Stop it, right now, you are upsetting yourself for no reason, Phillip. Fuck them, erase them from your mind immediately, and focus on the fact that we are both naked and in the bathtub together."

Phil focused a hard stare on Jeff, then he sighed deeply, and bowed his head slightly. Jeff closed his arms around him, as he kept talking in a softer voice.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Phil."

Phil raised his head, before reaching up, cradling Jeff's face, he kissed him softly, then said quietly.

"You have no reason to apologize for, Jeff. Nothing at all, you only did what you had to, in order to get through to me, and stopping my furious tirade, before I really got going. I'm sorry for acting like that, but sometimes it just infuriates me to no end. I don't blame you for leaving, If I could, then I would. But I can't until next July."

Phil paused, then touched Jeff's face, before kissing him, and said softly.

"The only one who, should be apologetic, is me. None of it, is your fault at all."

"Phillip, I know, and I also know what you told me, during that long ass train ride you had insisted, we make. I am truly glad you told me, because it helps me to know and understand you so much better, and I hope that I never met your birth mother at all, because no, it's wrong to even call her that, since she never acted like your mother, ever. Your biological father acted like a father half of your life, so he somewhat deserves that title."

Jeff shifted, then added softly.

"I love you, Phil."

Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around Jeff, while whispering.

"I love you, too, Jeff."


	11. Chapter 11

A week later. Jeff sighed as he sat there, watching Phil pack, then muttered.

"I hate this."

Phil glanced up at him, forgetting his suitcase, he walked over to him and sat down beside him before saying.

"I know, Jeff. I don't like it much myself. But I will be back, before Thanksgiving, or that's when they said the overseas tour of the U.K. ends. If I could take you with me, I would. But you can't leave the country or I mean, you aren't allowed, in those countries and it sucks. I promise that I will be home, sooner than you know it."

Jeff sighed, feeling Phil's arm slip around his shoulders, making him lean against him slightly.

"I know that you are sad, about it, trust me, I'm not too happy about it, myself. But I promise to you, that I will be back on the 17th."

"On the 17th?"

Phil nodded, then said softly.

"Or maybe a day or two earlier, depending on if they choose to cancel a couple shows, since the schedule, includes two signing appearances, that I have to do on the 15th and 16th, then the long flight home, on the 17th. I might not be home before the 18th, with the time difference."

"The 17th or the 18th, at least I know when to expect your home coming."

Phil smiled and kissed him softly.

"I don't know why it bothered me so much, this year, since it didn't bother me last year."

Jeff glanced at him, then said primly.

"Because last year, you, Phillip Jack Brooks, you was a free and for sale on the singles market man."

Phil laughed, then shook his head.

"That just makes me sound like I was desperate to settle down with anyone."

Jeff snorted, then kissed him back, before he whispered.

"Not just anyone, Phillip. You only had eyes for one person only."

Phil pulled Jeff closer.

"Of course, my gaze never waved from you, the second, I realized that I was in love with you, although it was hard as hell, trying to hide those feelings, because while I was completely free, you on the other hand, wasn't free at all and most likely would never be free. But fate has a funny way of making dreams happen."

Jeff looked at him, then said firmly.

"Don't think it, what happened with me and Beth, had nothing do to with you, not at all. As much as it had hurt, but she was right in leaving me. I had called her, a couple months ago and had a talk with her."

Phil looked at him quizzingly. Jeff shrugged.

"I had to talk to her and she was sorry for how she ended everything, but she had to do it the way she did, because she wouldn't have been able to end it in real life, she tried that once, a long time ago. Which after talking with her, just made me realize that she was right, that we really hadn't actually been inlove with each other for a while, maybe not before new year's day in 2009, even though that hurt, since I did propose to her in December 2008. I sent that ring back to her, because I gave it to her and she had the right to keep it, or sell it or anything she wished to do with it."

"I'm glad that you two talked, and helped each other find closure in settling the memories you two had."

"Yes, although, always being herself, she warned me, to never look her up or else. Which I have no desire to, because without really meaning to, sometimes I have made her mad enough, to where she looked like she just wanted to beat me. Mainly from stupid things that I have done in front of her, things I don't wish to discuss."

Jeff chuckled, seeing the interested look on Phil's face, before Jeff shook his head.

"I can't tell you any of it, in spite of how interested you are looking, to hear me, spell my dirty secrets."

* * *

Several days later. Jeff opened his eyes, groggily, from where he had fell asleep on the sofa, before he heard the phone ring twice, then stopped. Jeff pushed himself up and walked over to the stand, where the phone was, scanning through the recent calls, he smiled, the second he spotted Phil's number. Jeff quickly redialed it, then waited, before hearing Phil's voice answering.

"Hello Jeff, how are you doing?"

Jeff paused, since Phil sounded a bit strange. But he said simply.

"I'm good, can't wait for you to be home. I'm sorry about not answering the phone, but I was asleep, and didn't get to it in time. So when will your flight be in?"

Phil blew out a breath, causing Jeff ask cautiously.

"What happened?"

Phil growled.

"It's not your fault, but fucking bastards decided to extend the tour, so that it ends on the 17th, then I have 4 days of appearances, in New York, Florida, L.A., and in the city, where the WWE headquarters are. But they swore that all of the talents, will go home two days before Thanksgiving, which I know will happen. But fuck, now I won't be home for another week."

Jeff sighed, then grabbed his phone, made a quick face, then sent the picture in a text, to Phil, who chuckled softly.

"Thank you Jeff, for reminding me, just how much I love you, you are right that I shouldn't fret or let myself get worked up, by it."

"I love you as well, Phillip. I know it's not ideal, the minor set back, in when you'd get home, but we will just keep doing, what we have been doing, which is, calling and texting each other, when we get a chance to or after the shows, and appearances are over. Or maybe, since those appearances are, in America, I can join you for them, or be with you, in the hotel rooms."

Phil sighed, before Jeff heard him flipping through a few loose papers. Jeff finally asked, after hearing him start pacing.

"Phillip, is everything fine?"

"What? Oh, sorry, yes, I'm fine. I was just looking at the schedule. Oh, that's nice."

"Phillip, just so you know, I can't read your mind or anything."

"I know, but I got the signing cities mixed up, L.A., is my first signing day, then New York, and the other cities. I have to be there on the 19th."

"It's the 10th, today. Give me the address, of the place where it is, and I can find a hotel room closest to it, that way we won't be in a dump. Even if you have to fly straight through, to L.A. I can meet you there."

Phil read it off, before Jeff said softly.

"Well I'll let you go now, but I will fly out there on the 17th and book it through the 19th, since I'm sure we can check out, then go to the signing, and onto the next city."

"That's a good idea. But it's late here, as much as I hate to, but I have to get off here, Jeff. I will talk to you tomorrow, Jeff. I love you so much and I am going a bit crazy, not being able to see your face. I know that you send me pictures of yourself every day, but it's not the same."

"I know and it hurts, but it's only brief, Phil. I love you, and counting the days."

* * *

A week later. Phil smiled, as he pushed himself up, staring down at Jeff, then he leaned down and kissed him gently, in spite that he was sound asleep. Phil finally climbed out of bed, walking over to the dresser, he quickly got dressed, in his usual running clothes.

Forty minutes later. Phil walked back into their hotel room, to find Jeff sitting upright rubbing at his eyes.

"You should've woke me up, Phillip."

"I wanted to let you sleep in, Jeff. But now that you are up, come on, we can shower faster, if we get in together."

Jeff raised his right eyebrow.

"No, Jeff. I didn't mean anything sexual by it. But we have to hurry, because we have somewhere to be, in an hour, even though my appearance, isn't until three and it's only just after 9 a.m. However, I know you will simply love my surprise."

Forty minutes later. Jeff growled, feeling Phil start using the blowdryer again, then said finally.

"There, your hair is finally completely dry. Oh, one more thing, I have to put this around your eyes for time being."

Jeff looked at him strangely, before he saw the blindfold that Phil was holding.

"Please, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes, while muttering.

"Alright, as long as it won't last long, because I don't like being in darkness much, anymore."

"I know, but it will just make everything that much more of a surprise, I promise, Jeff."

Phil led Jeff out to the main part of the hotel room, then he carefully dressed Jeff, before helping pull on the shoes, causing Jeff to say.

"Phillip, I do know what dress shoes feels like, and what semi formal wear feels like."

"I am well aware of those facts, Jeff. Come on, we have a bit of a drive in front of us."

Phil led him out to the car, then helped him into the car, before saying.

"You can take the blindfold off for time, while I am checking out, and bringing our luggage out, but I want you to keep it on, during the ride, so you will be even more surprised."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff's mouth fell open slightly, when he caught sight of most of his friends and family, along with Phil's friends and family, causing him to turn at Phil, once Jeff had removed the blindfold, noticing that Phil, had a sly smile on his face. Jeff bit his lip, realizing instantly, what type of surprise Phil had been planning. Phil turned his head slightly, to listen to what Colt had just whispered to him.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sighed, still in slight shock, that all the time, Phil had never let on to Jeff, what he had been planning, as he sat beside Phil, at the smaller table, in the country club they was in.

"How long, Phillip?"

Phil glanced him, then said simply.

"Since the summer, but I didn't know which date would be perfect, so I had flipped through the calender, a few times, and kept seeing November 19th jump at me, so I told my sisters, that was the perfect day. I had to pay extra, to secure a marriage license, without your signature on it. But so do you love the surprise that I sprung on you, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, then said very simply.

"There aren't words to describe today and what had transpired, a while ago."

"Good, that's how I feel about today."

Phil slid closer then whispered.

"There aren't words to describe this incredible feeling I have towards you, Jeff and I will never regret this move, even though all of my plans have all gone to hell, the minute, I knew I was in love with you."

Jeff chuckled, moving his left hand and entwining his fingers with those of Phil's right hand, feeling Phil press his left hand over Jeff's left hand. Jeff gave a faint contented sigh, relishing the feeling of the coolness coming from the silver wedding bands on their left ring fingers. Phil gave his hand a squeeze.

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff cried out, feeling his hair, being pulled slightly, from where he was being pressed into the bed and pushed forward, by Phil, while they kept kissing each other hungrily. Phil raised up slightly, before looking down at him. Jeff raised his head off the covers and pulled his hair free, causing Phil to chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that was the problem. Do you want me to stop, Jeff?"

"Of course not."

Jeff said sharply, staring up at Phil who was leaning over him, resting most of his weight on his elbows, despite still standing. Jeff quipped suddenly.

"But what I do want, is for you to be more comfortable, Phillip. I want tonight to be completely perfect."

Phil chuckled again, then kissed Jeff, before straightening up slightly, and quickly removed his pants and boxers, as Jeff inched his way backwards on the bed, before slipping under the covers, keeping his eyes squarely on Phillip, who he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was truthfully and officially his, at long last.

"I have been yours for a long time, Jeff, never doubt that. I have loved you from day one."

* * *

Jeff smiled at him, watching Phil crawl onto the bed, to hover over him, before pressing his lips against Jeff's mouth, bringing his hands up to cradle his face, as he gazed at him.

"I love you so much, Jeff, but as you know, love is sometimes very complicated."

"No, it's not, Phillip. The only complicated thing about it, is if you are in love with someone, who was married to someone else. But the only married guy you are madly in love with me, is me and no one else. Love is simple and as free as you let it be or as free as you wish it to be. Marriage should be like that, only thing different, is that marriage is just a fancy word for a committed secure relationship between two people, who love each other to no end. You are the only person that I want, that's it."

"Really?"

Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes, before giving his arm a slight smack, making him laugh.

"You are such an ass, Phillip."

Phil chuckled.

"I know. I also know that you love me all the more because of it."

"I do not love you, because you an ass, I love you, because you are a sweet funny, and kindhearted, incredible man, who I know loves me back just as much or I mean is as deeply in love with me, as I am with him."

Phil smiled, before leaning down and kissing him again, then whispered.

"You do love me because of me, being an ass, I like yours the most."

Jeff huffed, before he started laughing and shaking his head.

"I give up on you, you are hopeless."

"Of course, I have been hopeless, since I saw you."

Phil slipped his fingers around Jeff's left hand, brushing his thumb lightly over the wedding band on his ring finger, then glanced at Jeff's face, before kissing him again.

"I never had any plans to ever get married or anything like that, until you gave me that engagement ring and put thoughts of us getting married in my mind. But the last thing, i expected, when I came out to California, was that we'd end up being married, in such a highly romatic setting and a total surprise wedding as well. Although I had an inkling that we'd bear witness to someone getting married. I just never expected it to be us. But life is full of surprises, I'll never forget it."

Jeff blinked and swallowed, feeling Phil brush his thumb lightly over his cheek.

"I had to find a way, that would sweep you off your feet completely. But it wasn't as hard as I thought, to plan it, I just let my sisters see to the major idea. It was Cassie's idea for us to get married the sea. Which I did think that was one of the most cheesiest things ever done, but it was perfect, just like you'll never forget today. I know that I won't forget how you looked, when it hit you, that everyone there, was there and waiting for us. But I'm sorry that you father wasn't there."

"I know. But his health isn't good enough to travel all that way. Besides, knowing how you are, I know that you had it filmed and he can watch it later."

Jeff touched Phil's face, before he whispered.

"Just so you know, that we don't have to have sex. I know most newly weds do, but I think tonight is more suited for talking, maybe popcorn or dinner and a movie."

Phil chuckled and kissed him, then said softly, with a soft laugh.

"Alright, let's see what's good, in the call in diners around here."

Phil sat, before he saw Jeff staring at him, making him chuckle.

"No, Jeff, you didn't go frigid, you was quite willing."

Jeff sighed.

"I know, but I did, in a way, but only because you wasn't responding to me or to how much we had kissed each other. It'd been wrong and somewhat cruel to force you, to make love to me, from you being wiped out, due to jet lag."

"That much is true, I mean the jet lag, it's been a trying two weeks, and today was the first time I saw, in a long time or that's what it feels like to me. Sure we could've had sex, but it wouldn't have been very enjoyable for either of us. I'm glad you said no, in your own way. But I'm even more glad that you suggested a movie and dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

An hour later. Jeff laid back, with a soft sigh, pushing the pillows behind his back, before he touched the silver band on his left ring finger.

"We can exchange it for something else, if you don't like it, Jeff."

Jeff glanced up, then chuckled.

"Oh no, the ring's fine, everything is perfect. I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have the chance to be married to someone who wonderful."

Phil crawled onto the bed, then sat up, beside Jeff, taking his hands in his own hands.

"You are thinking about something more than that, Jeff. But to answer your unspoken or unasked question. What I had said earlier, about it being my sister Cassie's idea to have the wedding by the ocean. I have to confess, I wanted nothing to do with getting married, like that. But all three of them ganged up and told me, in no uncertain terms, would I get out of being married on the beach and if I wanted to argue, well then I had to find another wedding planner."

Jeff chuckled.

"Let me guess you tried to still try to talk them out of that idea."

"Well not quite, because before I even had a chance. Chez told me, that I had put them in charge and what they said went, and that was final, besides she reminded me, that for me, I would only get married just once, so it had to be as memorable as the person I wanted to marry, so I cried uncle, or rather, I told her, that 50 guests was the top number of people that we wanted at the wedding, no ands, ifs or buts. I wouldn't complain about anything else, but she couldn't invite anymore than 50 people."

Jeff shifted, then kissed him softly.

"It was perfect and incredible, I know that I will always remember it."

"I'm glad you said no, in us having sex, Jeff. Which even though you didn't say it or hint at it. I completely agree, that we have the rest of our lives for that."

Jeff smirked, then said.

"We also have the rest of our lives, to do this anytime, we wish."

Jeff kissed him, feeling rather than hearing Phil's soft laughter, as he kissed him back.

"Thank you for a wonderful day and a most perfect start to our marriage, Phillip."

"It was my honor, but I think that, I'm going to put the food away and come back and hold you, while we are falling asleep."

"Barely married three hours and already, you are being bossy."

Phil chuckled, smoothing his right palm over Jeff's hair, while saying.

"Not quite, but aren't you tired? Although, probably not as tired as I am."

"I am."

"Oh, I see how it is, you are bound and determined to keep me awake, for as long as you can."

Jeff glanced up at him, then said.

"No, but sometimes, it would be nice to be able to watch you fall asleep. Which we have been together for about a year and you have yet to allow me, to fall asleep, after you are asleep."

"I just enjoy watching you sleep, that's all. Besides you are usually a quick sleeper or I mean where, you are out within a minute or so of your head hitting that pillow."

* * *

The next morning. Jeff sat there, his knees drawn up, to his chest, looking down at Phil, who looked slightly different, when he was asleep, than what he looked like when he was awake. Jeff touched a finger gently to the fine lines, at the corners of Phil's eyes, before he saw him move slightly, then opened his eyes staring at Jeff, as he blinked.

"Hey, so you caught me sleeping at last, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then leaned down and kissed him, before whispering, as he slid under the covers,t o press himself against, Phil's body, feeling his arms encircling his waist instantly.

"The first time, and hopefully many more times, I will be able to watch you sleeping."

"Just so you know, those lines, aren't age lines, not yet."

Jeff snorted, then kissed him again, and said with a soft giggle.

"I think it's both or mostly age creeping into the corners of your eyes."

"You are one to talk, I am a full 14 months younger than you, sir."

"But I don't allow myself to get so stressed out over anything, to the extent that you do."

"That much is true and right now, I am stressing about, if we should eat first, to just lay here and continue on the same path, that you are a bit keen on, what we should be doing. But I am staving and I think that, I am going to get up and get dressed."

Jeff scowled at him, crossing his arms. Phil chuckled, running his fingers lightly up and down Jeff's back, before Jeff gasped, when he felt his fingers slip in between his ass cheeks, brushing his thumb over Jeff's entrance, pressing down slightly.

"How can I leave you, when you are so eager, Jeff? Besides, I didn't mean that I would leave the bed, immediately. The jet lag is gone, the room is still locked up tight and the blinds are completely shut and overlapped. I don't want to be anywhere else but here, at the moment."

Jeff kissed him again, as he draped himself over Phil's body slightly.

"You aren't wearing a shirt, but I can still do this."

Jeff gripped his shoulders gently as he pressed his lips to Phil's mouth again, whimpering softly, at what Phil's skilled fingers was doing, when his hand moved around and started caressing his cock slightly. Phil shifted, as he kept kissing Jeff, pushing against him, until Jeff was laying down on the bed. Jeff raised his head slightly, letting Phil slip a pillow under his head, then he softly kissed his neck, moving lower, down his chest and across his stomach, before hismouth closed around the head of Jeff's cock, making him give a faint cry, that got turned into a soft moaning, at what Phil was doing to his cock with his tongue and lips.

"Oh fuck, Phillip, don't stop, please, god what you are doing, well it's almost as good, as actual sex."

Phil chuckled, making Jeff give a sharp cry, at the sudden vibration, of Phil's laughing against his most sensitive spot of his body. Phil finally kissed his way back up to Jeff's mouth, before he glanced down in his face. Jeff slipped his arms around Phil's shoulders, feeling him slip his hand around, positioning himself at Jeff's entrance and gave a quick thrust, making Jeff jerk with a soft gasp.

"The pain always fades quickly, Phillip, when I get accustomed to you again, since we haven't had sex for over two weeks, closer to three weeks."

Phil kissed him gently, before whispering.

"Yea, I know, I still feel bad that it's a pain, that I have to cause you, that I can't avoid it."

Phil shifted his hips slightly, as he started kissing Jeff's neck softly, before he started moving slowly, letting his fingers wrap around Jeff's cock, gently stroking it, with long and steady movements, in time with his thrusts, that steadily got quicker. Jeff finally started squirming, while moaning, and trying to keep it quiet, at each soft kiss, gentle touch, combined with the quick and hard jerk of Phil's hips against his ass, as their lovemaking became more and more frenzied. Jeff finally pressed his fingers into Phil's back and back of his shoulders, right before their climax spilled over both of them.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff laid his head down on the side of the bathtub, sighing, as he felt Phil gently washing him.

"How are you feeling, Jeff?"

"Like, I just had the most intense and incredible, morning after we was wed, sex."

Phil chuckled, and paused to kiss his lips. Jeff glanced at him, once he had pulled back.

"But yes, I am a touch sore, however it will go away in an hour or so. I just want you to hurry up, because my stomach is telling me, that I have to eat soon. Which now that you are back, in america. I aim to go with you on tour, for most part."

"You mean it?"

Jeff gave him a little splash, making him laugh.

"That's awesome, but first, we have to talk. Not now, but later."

* * *

An hour later. Phil tugged Jeff, over to a park bench, then sat down. Jeff sat down beside him, watching him.

"Alright, I want to know what's wrong, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him strangely, causing Phil to say simply.

"I mean, it wasn't lost on me, how fast you changed the subject, when i tried to ask you what was wrong, last night."

Jeff sighed heavily, then said flatly.

"If you really want to know, Phillip. I did not wish to start our marriage with a lie."

Phil's eyebrows shot up.

"You lied about having signings, I know that you had one in California, but not the other states."

Phil looked down at his hands, then raised his head and looked at Jeff, with a slight look of regret on his face.

"Phillip, that's what I didn't want to discuss, but I don't want nor do I like or enjoy being lied to, period. I should be pissed, but I'm not, besides love forgives. However, that being said. You ever lie to me again. I will show you just how I truly feel about it, no I will never let you go, nor will I want our marriage to end."

"In other words, you'd kick my ass?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I will move back to North Carolina and change the locks on my house and refuse to have anything to do with you for a week or so, maybe two, depending on what is it, that you lied about. I just didn't want to discuss it last night, because I didn't want anything to ruin the evening."

Jeff shifted, then kissed him, before pulling back, taking Phil's hands, at the same time, staring directly at him.

"But will you please promise me, that you won't ever lie to me again?"

"I swear it on my life, and I hate that I even lied to you, to begin with."

"Good, now let's go find somewhere to eat, then spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing in our hotel room, or maybe we can go rent a little beach house, and thoroughly enjoy each other, in one way."

Jeff paused, then added quietly.

"But you see, that's why I didn't want to discuss it, because now I can see that you are mad at yourself."

Phil snorted, then touched Jeff's face, while he said.

"No, I'm not mad, but at the same time, I am glad that we talked about it and got it out in the open, and now behind us. However I do want to know. Does what you was talking about, also include a trip, to an adult store first?"

Jeff tilted his head, staring at him oddly, before Phil burst out laughing and slipped his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"I was joking, Jeff, about the adult store, I mean. But unless you want to visit one of those damned places, we could, I guess. But I don't see why we need to, as much heat that builds up between us, we aren't lacking in passion, either."

Jeff made a face, as they stood up and started walking again, making Phil chuckle again.

"No, I don't want to visit something, like that for a while."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Jeff stared at him, then said primly.

"I'd rather order things like that online."

Phil stared at him, then started laughing, before asking.

"Is there something that I should know?"

"Not yet, but I guess you will find out soon enough, when we go back to North Carolina, for Christmas this year."

"Jeff, if you are talking about that damned collection of pron dvds, in your media case. I already know about them and have knew about them, since I started living with you."

Jeff pressed his lips tightly together.

"It's not hard to see them, especially when I was looking through the dvds, for a movie to watch. You remember that one day, it had took me such a long time, to come back to the living room, that you ended up, walking into the room that is your media room or office area, to see what was going on?"

"That's what took you so long?"

"Of course and trust me, that was one of the biggest shocks that I got, in all of my life, since that is the last thing I ever thought of you watching, even more surprising to know that you have about ten dvds of that nonsense and I had to rearrange your dvds just a bit."

Jeff stared at him, then started to jam his hands into his jeans pockets, before changing his mind, and slipped his left hand into Phil's right hand.

"I think we should go back to my house, in North Carolina, which if it bothers you that much, I'll trash all of them. I don't wish for them to be the cause of a fight or anything between us."

"Alright, but I think you only had them, because you was in a kinky relationship, of some sort with Beth and no, I don't want to know, nor will I force you to get rid of them. It's your choice."

Jeff chuckled, then shook his head.

"Let's eat there."

Jeff pointed briefly at a restaurant across the street.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil sat there, stony faced, a hard stare fixated on Jeff, after he had asked for a glass of wine. Jeff sat the glass down, then leaned forward and said softly.

"I know you are pissed at me. But honestly, Phillip. I need something to help keep me calm around you."

Phil thinned his lips, causing Jeff to add, in a even softer voice.

"The way, I am feeling right now, all I want to do, and that is to jump you here and now, all this is doing, well it's just to help kill that urge and make it easier for me to control. Not only that, we will get a cab, to take us back to the hotel correct?"

Phil sighed, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, before his face softened completely and he chuckled finally.

"Alright, one glass, but when the waiter comes back. Please get something else to drink, Jeff, please. I don't want to see you ruin everything you have worked so hard for, in staying sober. I prefer that you didn't even have a half glass of wine, no matter how diluated it is."

Jeff slid his hands across the table, gripping Phil's hands slightly as he said softly.

"I know and I'm glad you didn't make a big deal or scene out of it. I won't send it back, but I will keep it and just sip on it, when I need to keep mysel calmm since all I want to do, is go back to the room and well you know what I truly want to do."

Phil chuckled again, giving Jeff's hand a little pat.

"Yes, I know, how bad you have it for me and my body."

"Not only that, but also because of how much I love you, which makes it even more intense, this feeling between us."

* * *

Forty minutes later. Jeff blew out a deep sigh, his breathing still slightly labored, his head almost too heavy to life, as he shifted slightly, inching his head more on Phil's shoulder, while feeling his hand languidly moving up and down his back gently, before he leaned down, tilting Jeff's face up with his index finger, and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff. I think I love you, more because of who you are and what you do to me. Yup, I never had a chance, I never expected to fall the way, some people claim they was swept off their feet, the same second they first laid eyes on that person and knew immediately, that was the one and only for them."

Jeff bit his lips, blinking slightly, knowing what Phil meant.

"And I, you. Although for me, I know my love for you, is endless, since we have been together for about a year, but yet such simple words, still has such power over me, where at times, I am moved to tears, immediately, because of what you said is true, and I couldn't imagine my life without you now. I know I had once pledged it to Beth, but this, it just feel so much deeper and different, more truer in love and passion between us. Where you can make me want you something fierce, even when you are mad at me."

Jeff pushed himself up slightly, enough to press his lips against Phil's mouth, then he pulled back and whispered, almost in a faint voice.

"Phillip, as long as I have you, I know that I will never want for anything again, in my whole life, that is the truest way, I know of how to describe, exactly what you mean to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later. Jeff laid there, snuggled against Phil, his head resting on his shoulder, when he asked suddenly.

"You had said once, that you wanted us to raise two kids, preferably a son and a daughter."

Phil's soft chuckle silenced him, before Phil said simply.

"Jeff, i know what I said. But that's not why you bought it up, on how many kids we'd have. No, you are probing in your own manner, to get me to open up and disclose the names, our kids should have."

Jeff shifted, causing Phil to continue.

"No, Jeff, you wasn't that obvious. But I know you well enough, by now, to know that is what you was thinking, of what we should name them. I have been thinking about that a lot lately and personally. I think that our son's name should be Colt."

"Michael."

Phil glanced down at him. Jeff shrugged, and stated

"Well I think that Colt Michael, sounds a lot better, than Micheal Colt."

Jeff could see the slight veiled look on Phil's face, then he shook his head with a soft sigh.

"Yes, you are right about it, they mesh very well. Very well, our son's name will be Colt Micheal Brooks-Hardy."

Jeff chuckled, before asking.

"But I do have to know, did you choose that name, because of your best friend?"

Phil snorted.

"No, Jeff. His name is Scott Colton. Which makes it easy for him to go by that name. But that's not why I chose the name Colt. Now what about you, I already know or have an inkling, just what you plan to name our daughter."

"Of course, her name will be Ruby."

Jeff paused. Phil thinned his lips, then added softly.

"Claire Hardy-Brooks."

Jeff glanced up at him, a vaguely sad look on his face, before mumbling.

"That name has already came to pass."

"Excuse me, Jeff. Did you just say what I thought you did?"

Jeff sighed, pulling himself out of Phil's embrace, only for him to sit up and face him, his voice tight, as he asked.

"Jeff, did you just hint at something that I should know, something very important, for us to be discussing right now?"

Jeff stared at him, then said simply.

"You want the truth, fine."

* * *

Jeff climbed off the bed, without looking back, but knowing that Phil was following him. Phil sat down at the dining table, seeing Jeff walk into the office room, then he came back, with a folder, and set it down in front of him, before he sat down in the chair beside Phil and said flatly.

"I hate to admit this, but I did hire someone to keep an eye on Beth, who by the way, hasn't approached me about it."

Phil flipped through it, then covered his face briefly, before saying quietly.

"So you have a daughter, from what I see, the timing was right and she's about eight months old. Are you sure about her never approaching you?"

"Yes, Phillip. I know it's a little hard to believe, but it's true. In-spite of the fact, she knows where I live, and I'm not one to go out to force her into an agreement or custody rights, but still..."

Phil covered Jeff's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, before saying.

"Well maybe the reason she hasn't yet, is because she wants to keep her to herself for time being, a little piece of you, for her to love. But she is still an infant and really, I think it's better, if we didn't get involved. But when she gets older, Beth might change her mind. But I also know that it's best to allow her, to decide, if she wants you to be a part of your daughter's life and that you should let her approach it on her own. Because I've met her before and know her enough, that she won't take too kindly to being forced into something."

Phil paused, then added after he kissed Jeff.

"Let's just go back to bed and enjoy ourselves and not worry about what the future holds. Although I am truly glad you are a father, even if you never saw your daughter, which I imagine she looks like you, In-spite of there isn't any pictures of her, in this folder. Why don't you put it away, Jeff. I'll be waiting for you, in our room."

Several minutes later. Jeff bit his lip, before giving a soft sigh, when he felt Phil's arms close around him.

"What time do we have to be at the airport tomorrow, Phil?"

"I think about 3 p.m., But our flight won't leave until 5 p.m. Why?"

"Good, that leaves us plenty of time."

"For what?"

Jeff chuckled, and said simply.

"You will see tomorrow."

"Should I be worried?"

Jeff started laughing, before he felt Phil chuckling against his hair.

"Yes, I know it was a stupid question. But I guess that our late departure, leaves us, enough time, for you to find the most perfect dozen red and dozen white roses to put on your mother's grave?"

"Yes, I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise."

"No, not really. At least you had a mother, who cared about you, albeit, for the short time she was there."

"Phillip, you have a mother who cares about you and loves you deeply. Even if you wasn't born to her, but she is your mother regardless. That woman, who your biological father is married to, was never your mother, in any shape or form. Speaking of which, have you made any effort to talk with him lately?"

Phil shifted.

"Just saw him once more, after I saw him, that one day, when you was there. But you know how hectic my schedule has been, however I do still have his phone number and I have talked to him twice, on the phone. Which I am glad he gave me, his number. I don't know if we'd have an actual father-son relationship again, that we did have at one point. But I don't know, it's almost like I am seeing him differently than how I viewed him back then."

"Well that's obvious, Phillip. You was a child for most part and your way of thinking was completely different then. You was enduring all of the changes that teens go through, bodily changes and mental changes, which is hard at times, on it's own, to make things worse the feelings that you wasn't loved, was true in so many ways and well. I know you refuse to believe it, but it did have a long term effect on you. Because the things you go through those years, sets you up to be the adult you was growing into. But I know you didn't want to hear it."

"Whatever fucking gave you that idea?"

Jeff stared hard at Phil, whose face was slightly tinged pink.

"But Phil, I love who you are, right now, I wouldn't have married you otherwise. I see you, especially now, and I shudder to think the person you might've been, had you not had, Chez, Chaleen and Cassie and all of those people, and your true mother giving you more than enough, to help you through it all."

Jeff shifted, which he sensed that Phil was more upset, than actual angry, but he said simply.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, I guess you want some time alone now. I know that we have talked about it, everything but you are still somewhat in denial about it not having along term effect on you."

Jeff moved, but Phil caught his wrist, as he said softly.

"I disagree with that statement, Jeff. But the reason that I do, is simple. I refuse to let that color my future and how I choose to live my lifes, although I know that it's probably why I do have a bad temper. However we haven't slept apart, since we got married and I don't wish to start tonight, even if I know that we will have to sleep apart at some point, but not for months and months. Please stay."

Jeff looked at him, noting that his face was his usual creamy white color.

"Well it won't be months and months, Phillip. WWE has a tour in Europe and England next spring, right after WrestleMania. But you are right and I wouldn't want to sleep away from you, not if I can help it."

"I know, but I do hate, when I have to go and leave you alone."

Jeff chuckled, then sat up, before saying simply.

"Well right now, I have to go."

Phil looked at him, while Jeff climbed off the bed, heading to the bathroom. Phil shook his head, realizing what Jeff had meant.

A few minutes later. Phil stared at Jeff who just stood there, watching. Phil shifted, before Jeff flung himself at Phil, who ended up on his back laughing.

"God, someone certainly is eager, to get back into bed."

Jeff stared down at him, before kissing him. Phil placed his hands on Jeff's hips, then twisted, so that he was on top, before he kissed Jeff back.

"I love you, Phillip."

Phil touched his face gently, feeling Jeff place his arms around his neck, before he continued.

"But I think I might love you even more, if you was disclosing all that you have to me."

Phil stared at him, while repeating.

"If I disclosed all that I have? Is that what you just said, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, making Phil chuckle.

"Well how about we just go to sleep, for tonight and you will see everything that I have, come morning."

Jeff pouted, making Phil chuckle again and kiss him softly.

"Sleep now, sex later on, or in the morning."

"First we talk, then sleep."

Phil sighed, before he slipped onto the sheets and laid down, feeling Jeff curl against him, letting Phil hold him for a few minutes, then Jeff asked.

"Why me?"

"What?"

Jeff chuckled, then he said softly.

"You have been in a lot of relationships and none of them has stuck, but yet, we was together for less than a year before we got married. That is where the why me question comes from."

Phil sighed heavily, then he said quietly.

"We wouldn't have lasted long either, but the more time spent with you, I don't know, somewhere along the way, I realized that this relationship was different and I no longer had that restless, that I always had in other relationships. The very second I gave you this ring, I knew that this was exactly where I was meant to be always."

Phil brushed his fingers over the engagement ring on Jeff's finger.

"To put it simply, I found everything that I wanted or had ever searched for, in loving you, Jeff. I have nowhere else I have to be, but here, holding you."

Phil chuckled, then added.

"I guess, what I am trying to say, that, when I look at you, I see the man that I fell in love with, and our future just behind him, that has three kids in it."

"Oh, so now we are up to three kids?"

Phil chuckled again, while shaking his head.

"Of course, I know you jumped the gun, just a bit, but I want two kids, that will be solely ours to raise. If I know Beth, she will make sure you are part of her daughter's life, but you'd have shared custody of her. But I think or believe she just doesn't wish to trouble you with all of the work, that a newborn requires. But I think that our daughter's name should be Catherine Rose Brooks-Hardy."

"How long have you been thinking of that name, Phillip? Because it was too readily spoken. I mean it's a great name. So I'm not allowed to pick our children's names?"

Phil held him tighter, before saying.

"Yes, but the names are just my first suggestions, do you want to change any of them? I don't want to make a decision like naming our babies without your input."

Jeff leaned up and kissed him, then sighed slightly.

"No, the names are perfect and you did take my input in our son's name."

Jeff shifted, climbing into Phil's lap, when he had sat up straighter, resting against the headboard. Jeff leaned against him, feeling Phil's arms close around his waist, before he said simply.

"Have I told you, just how much I love you lately, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled against Phil's chest, before answering.

"Oh, only a thousand times."

Phil chuckled, resting his chin on top of Jeff's head, before he said.

"Well I hope you won't mind me, telling you, that I love you so much, a thousand times, a million more times."

Jeff chuckled, giving Phil a playful jab in his ribs, with his thumb. Phil stiffened before he asked firmly.

"Did you just do what I think you did, Jeff?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't do anything."

"Like I am supposed to believe that. I haven't for a long time, but if you are in a tickling mood, very well then."

Several minutes later. Jeff screeched, as he writhed, trying to get away from Phil.

"I give up, I give up, I'm sorry."

Phil's face hovered over his, his eyes twinkling, despite the utter seriousness of his face. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pushed himself up slightly to kiss him, feeling Phil scoot back, so that Jeff ended up in his lap again.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff sighed deeply, knowing that Phil had tried to let him have a couple more hours of sleep, while he did his daily run. Jeff shifted, his gaze never wavering on where he could see Phil running around the outside of his motocross track, before he finally came to a halt in the grass, then he turned and started walking back to the house slowly. Jeff watched him pause, causing Jeff to straighten up, at the sound of someone pulling up to his house, then he turned and walked back into the house, with a sigh.

Several minutes later. Phil walked into the kitchen, after climbing the steps to the deck, off the kitchen, where he found Jeff sitting close to Beth.

"Oh, hey Beth. What brings you out this way?"

Phil studied Jeff, who he could see that he was glancing at the baby carrier, sitting on the island, in between Jeff and Beth. Beth shrugged slightly at Phil's question, before saying simply.

"Oh, you know, a child should know who their father is, even if their father is married to someone else, that isn't their mother. But aside from that, Jeff. I also came out here, to see if you wouldn't mind, if you watched her for the next couple of days. I know that it's a little short notice, but I had bought everything with me, to make everything easier on you."

Jeff shifted uneasily, before he stole a glance back at Phil, who sighed, and walked out of the room, to their bedroom, then returned a few minutes later. Jeff glanced at him again, before saying simply.

"No, I don't mind, watching my daughter, Beth. I hope you and your parents have a safe and good trip."

She looked startled, before laughing softly.

"That's one thing I like about you, Jeff. You might enjoy living simply, but you are a quick one. However my parents and I aren't taking a trip, rather my father did have an brief episode, and he needs peace and quiet, since my mom and Me are bringing him home from the hospital later on today. I really hope that I didn't infringe on you. I know that you, Phil, has a very hectic schedule of travels to various houseshows and live tapings."

"I am free this weekend."

Jeff turned and looked fully at him, before asking slowly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, except telling them, that I can't make the houseshow this weekend and I didn't care what they though, my contract is nearly up or will be soon care of children, well they are more important than working my ass off, for assholes who couldn't care less. But speaking of kids, do you mind?"

Beth glanced at him, then stood up, while saying.

"Oh no, not at all."

Phil stepped closer, as Beth removed Ruby from the carrier, as she said softly.

"I don't know how much longer she'll stay asleep, since she fell asleep on the way here."

Beth gently settled Ruby, into Phil's arms, before he stepped back, slowly walking around. Beth turned to Jeff, and said quietly.

"No wonder, you fell for him. He is a completely different person than the guy I saw at WrestleMania, in 2009. You changed him, I'm sure of that as sure as I am of Ruby being yours and my daughter. Which, I had to do a stupid parential dna test thing and I'm just thankful, you had left a hairbrush, at my perant's house. So they found a few hairs, before allowing me to sign your name on the birth record, for it to become official and legal."

"I am glad that you bought her here, for me to see her, Beth."

"Well I kind of had no choice. Since my father had talked to this one man about two weeks ago, who was drunk or well he was drinking at the bar, my father sometimes goes to watch a game or whatever, and he had mentioned that the guy was a private detective, who had been following this girl named Beth Britt, due to her ex wanting to make sure she was fine, despite the fact that they had split up, over a year ago."

Jeff froze, making Beth laugh.

"I'm not mad, not at all, Jeff. Actually all it did was remind me, of how much you did and still do care about me and that you wanted only to know of my whereabouts, if I ran into any money problems But since I know that you and Phillip, don't have anything, in the way of baby stuff, etc. I bought a folding crib with me, it's out int he car, if you want to help me with it, so that way I can get her diaper bag as well. I'll show you how I feed her, then I will have to get going. Don't worry, I bought quite a few jars of baby food, and lots of diapers and wipes."

Ten minutes later. Beth hugged Jeff quickly, then stepped back two steps, before saying.

"One more thing before I go, Jeff, if you feed Ruby around 8:30 tonight or so, she will be fine to sleep through the night, but she will likely wake up just once, to be changed, but that's about it. Oh, Jeff, I wrote this list up, because I knew you wouldn't have the things that you need for a baby. But that's about it, I believe, so I'm going to go now."

Jeff watched as she quickly hurried towards the front door, then heard her open and close it. Jeff shifted, focusing in on Phil, who was walking slowly, solely focused on Ruby.

"Well Phillip, why don't you put her back in the carrier, so that we can go to Walmart."


	14. Chapter 14

Two hours later. Jeff paused, glancing at Phil, who had once more taken Ruby out of her carrier.

"Do I have to glue her onesie to her carrier, to keep her from your arms, Phillip?"

Phil locked eyes with Jeff, then quickly laid her back down in the carrier, and walked over to Jeff, who added in a softer voice.

"Oh by the way, I thoroughly enjoy seeing you run outside, like you was doing, earlier today, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, slid his arm around Jeff's shoulders, before he whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Just you wait, one of these days, I will give you one hell of a show to watch, if I have enough courage to run outside without anything on. It's the only place, I'll be available to do just that."

"I think that you need to behave and help me."

Phil chuckled again.

Several hours later. Phil finally lowered the comic book, staring at Jeff, after feeling Jeff drape himself across him, and start caressing his bare chest and stomach.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

"Oh, you know, touching you and kissing you."

Jeff shifted, leaning forward to press his lips against Phil's mouth, making him close the comic and set it on the night stand, as Jeff moved, so that he was sitting in Phil's lap. Phil gently ran his hands up and down Jeff's thighs as he kept kissing him, then trailed his lips down Jeff's neck. Jeff moaned softly.

"I love the direction that this is going."

Phil kissed his mouth again, then whispered softly.

"Alright let me up, so that I can move the baby monitor to the dresser on the other side of the room and close the door and kill the light."

Jeff slid onto the sheets, watching as Phil slipped off the bed, grabbing up the monitor, carrying it across the room, setting it upright on the top of the dresser, before he closed the door and turned the light off, once he saw Jeff had turned the bedside lamp on. Phil crossed the room again, crawling onto the bed, before he started kissing him softly, as he pushed Jeff down onto his back. Jeff loosely wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, as he kept kissing Phil back.

Jeff squirmed slightly, when he felt Phil slowly running his hands over his body, while he was slowly kissing his way down Jeff's neck across his shoulders, then across his collarbone, before he moved down his chest, gently kissing every patch of exposed skin. Phil chuckled, when Jeff moved, as he gripped the sheets, when he reached his navel, then licked over it, getting a soft gasp from Jeff. Before Phil stiffened, when they both heard the monitor go off, along with the sound of Ruby wailing. Phil sighed.

"I'll go and check on her."

Jeff sat up slightly, as he said swiftly.

"No, I'll see what's wrong, She is my daughter and I have to get used to taking care of her."

Phil chuckled as he laid down on the bed.

"Alright, since you insisted. Make sure you remember how the diaper was on her, before you change her."

Jeff made a face, then climbed out of bed, grabbing up his clothes, he quickly redressed and left the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff trudged back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locked it, then he quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and hurried over to their bed, and climbed onto it again. Phil stared at him.

"She's fast asleep. But why didn't you change her earlier, Phillip?"

"Can't change a diaper, when the baby hasn't messed, Jeff. So the better question, is why are you still wearing these?"

Phil slipped his index finger inside the hem of Jeff's boxers, before running his finger around the front of his boxers.

"Because I chose to, so what are you going to do about them, Phillip?"

Phil snorted.

"Is that a challenge, Jeff?"

"That depends."

"Well I think you are being naughty or maybe you just don't want to have sex tonight."

"You are right, no I don't want to have sex tonight."

Phil raised his right eyebrow, despite he could see the sly little smirk on Jeff's face, when he had spoke.

"Well okay then. I guess we need sleep more than sheer adult rated pleasure. But suit yourself, Jeff."

Phil quickly pulled off his boxers and laid down, staring up at the ceiling, ignoring Jeff, even though he felt his heated stare on him. Phil stretched with a feigned yawn, intentionally making it more obvious that he was completely nude. Phil closed his eyes, wondering how long Jeff would be able to last, when he felt him lay down beside him. Phil glanced in his direction, to see that Jeff was laying on his stomach, his gaze focused on his face.

"You are an ass, you know that. Alright, I give up and changed my mind, about not having sex tonight."

"Oh you change your mind then, that's good, I suppose."

Jeff huffed, making Phil chuckle, then roll over and kiss his lips gently.

"I knew you'd come to your senses at some point."

Jeff scowled, and gave his arm a light smack.

"If you want my boxers off, then do it yourself."

Phil laughed softly, before pushing Jeff over on his back, and deftly peeled the offending fabric off Jeff.

"It's my pleasure, to undress you, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, then gave a soft cry, when he suddenly felt Phil's mouth around the head of his cock. Jeff gripped the sheets, moaning softly, at what Phil was doing with his tongue against the head of Jeff's cock, before he abruptly removed his mouth, making Jeff give a frustated sound.

"I know, I know, but my mouth is required elsewhere."

Phil kissed his way back up to Jeff's mouth, while he slipped his index finger inside Jeff's ass, making him tremble slightly.

"Easy, not going to hurt you, my love. But I know this will hurt and I am sorry."

Phil withdrew his fingers, after making sure that Jeff was ready, then he swiftly buried himself completely inside Jeff's ass, making him cry out sharply, and arch up against him.

"Oh Phillip, it hurts, yes, but at the same time, it gives me such joy, knowing how much pleasure is to follow. But we have been having sex regularly, lately, so you don't have to wait, before moving."

Phil gave a slight nod, then withdrew slightly, before thrusting into Jeff again, and repeating his actions, until he found his rhythm, moving slowly, kissing Jeff's mouth and neck. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders, moving his arms down, so that his hands rest on his shoulder blades, gasping softly with each thrust from Phil, who finally wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock, stroking it in time with each of his thrusts.

"Oh please just a bit harder."

Phil glanced at his face, before increasing his intensity, making Jeff move his hands and gripping the sheets underneath him, crying out quietly, as Phil's thrusts got faster and faster, along with the movement of his hand rubbing his cock quickly. Phil started kissing Jeff deeply, as he started to squirm underneath Phil, until he was was writhing, as each touch, kiss and caress bought him closer and closer to his release, until it spilled over them both.

Jeff cried out sharply, barely feeling Phil press his face against his face, when he came, when Jeff did.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff kept one arm around Phil's neck, as he climbed off their bed, holding Jeff in his arms, as he walked towards the bathroom. Jeff flipped the light off, allowing Phil to walk over to the bathtub, then said.

"Alright, I'm going to sit you here for a minute, Jeff."

Jeff leaned against the wall, smiling to himself, keeping his eyes on Phil, who was busy filling the tub with hot water.

"You can stare at my ass all you wish, Jeff. It won't get any hotter, or I mean I won't. I have a hard enough time keeping your hands off of me."

Jeff quipped.

"How can you blame me?"

Phil chuckled, as he straightened up.

"Of course not, to honest, I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself, when I am around you."

"Well we are married and it's kind of considered that we are supposed to touch each other at free will."

Phil stepped closer, then said swiftly.

"Oh you mean, that means I can do this anytime that I wish, to you?"

Phil pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, who kissed him back quickly, before he gasped when Phil scooped him up, then stepped into the bathtub, and sat down, settling Jeff onto his lap, and kissed him again.

"I don't believe that we have ever had sex in the bathtub before, but I just want to wash, then get out and dry off and get some sleep, knowing Ruby, she'll wake us up early tomorrow."

"That sounds like an awesome plan, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, then kissed him, before he snuggled closer to Phil.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff was woke up by hearing Phil's voice, speaking in a soft voice.

"Little girl, let's see if your father is awake yet."

Jeff opened his eyes slowly, staring up at Phil, who was holding Ruby. Jeff smiled, as he drew the covers around himself more and over his shoulders.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?"

Phil chuckled, as he placed Ruby down on the bed, so she was sitting beside Jeff. Jeff shifted, then said softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Phil?"

Phil shrugged, then gathered Ruby up, while saying.

"You deserved to sleep in a bit, but I'll take her out to the kitchen and let you get up and dressed. Then we can go somewhere for breakfast."

Jeff moved so that he was laying on his back, while rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, give me a few minutes."

Ten minutes later. Phil looked up, meeting Jeff's steady gaze. Jeff walked into the kitchen, glancing at the island counter, before asking.

"I thought that we was going to eat somewhere for breakfast?"

Phil shrugged.

"We would've but my stomach disagreed with me. I stumbled across a box of instant oatmeal. So you can help yourself."

Phil gestured at the box, sitting on the countertop, beside the microwave. Jeff sighed, then after he had read the directions and pulled the bowl out of the microwave. He frowned down at the gluey looking like substance, before he said softly.

"I would've been out sooner, but Beth had called me, to remind me, that Ruby needs a flu shot. And I'm thinking that you need one as well."

"What! I am not going to allow some damned stranger, stick me with a needle containing a live virus, even if it's half dead. I don't think I have no desire to make myself intentionally sick."

Jeff sighed, then raised his head finally and looked at Phil, who looked furious.

"Phillip, I won't force you to, but at the same time, as much as you travel, it drains your body greatly, you know how much, therefore, it increases your risk of getting sick, tenfold, please, it's not just me and you anymore. We also have to protect Ruby."

Phil's face turned red, before he abruptly stomped outside onto the deck. Jeff sighed deeply, hearing him storm down the deck steps, then watched as he stalked off across the field, until he was about a thousand feet from the house, before he started pacing back and forth. Jeff pulled his phone out, hoping that Phil had his phone with him, when he sent him a quick text.

(I love you, please don't be angry with me. You know I mean well and would never force anything on you, Phil.)

(Do you want me to list all of the complications of what getting a flu vaccine means, Jeff? Because I will, if you wish. I can understand forcing Ruby to endure such a horrid thing. But I refuse to have anything to do with it and that's final.)

(I love you.)

(No matter how many times you say you love me, I won't change my mind and that's final.)

Jeff sighed, glancing out the window and seeing Phil stalking towards the house. Jeff was sitting on the top step, by the time, Phil started walking up the stairs, then he stopped staring down at Jeff, who said softly.

"Making you mad, wasn't my intention, Phillip."

Phil stared at him, then he finally reached down and raised Jeff's downcast face, up to meet his steady gaze.

"Let's go inside and forget about the whole thing, Jeff. I don't wish to argue about it any longer."

* * *

Two weeks later. Phil collapsed onto the bed, after Jeff helped him to their room, despite the slight climb they made up the stairs to their room in Chicago.

"I'm an idiot, Jeff. You warned me."

"None of that matters now, the only thing that does, is you need to focus on getting better, nothing more, Phil. Just rest, and I will bring you something up to drink, once I called Chez. I'm sure she has lot of things to make for you."

Jeff moved the covers back, then tucked them around Phil, making sure he was comfortable.

"Do you want another blanket, or everything fine?"

Phil groaned

"I don't need anymore blankets, just please get my sister."

Jeff pressed his fingers lightly against his forehead, then rose, before heading into the bathroom, then returning with a slightly damp warm washcloth and gently laid it across Phil's forehead.

"Just stay there, I'll be back soon, I promise."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff led Chez up to where Phil was laying.

"Phillip?"

Phil had his eyes closed, opened them groggily, before she hurried over to him.

"Oh you are a mess, I'm glad you had Jeff call me. But I have to go downstairs, but I'll come up in a few minutes with some soup for you."

Phil gave a weak nod, before letting his head drop back down, exhausted. Jeff sat by his side. Phil swallowed hard, then slipped his hand weakly into Jeff's hand, who squeezed his hand in response.

"Just focus on getting better. I already spoke with Vince who said that, with how close Christmas is, you have time off, about a week to get proper rest and to get over the your illness."

"Lay down beside me, please."

Jeff glanced down at him, before he carefully climbed over Phil's prone form, and laid down beside him, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. Phil gasped, when his hand accidently pressed down on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you discomfort."

"I'm fine, or I will be fine, soon."

Several hours later. Phil woke up, blinking in the dim light, before he realized the only light was coming through the window, by way of the street lamps that came on, during the evening. Phil glanced outside, seeing the blackness beyond the glow of the light.

"How are you feeling, Phil? Any better than how you felt earlier?"

Phil glanced up at Jeff, when he heard how exhausted he sounded, then Phil glanced at the clock, realizing that it was nearly 4 in the morning.

"Have you went to sleep any, Jeff?"

Jeff gave a soft, but tired chuckle.

"No, I'm been sitting here, keeping an eye on you. You only fell asleep, maybe a couple hours or so ago, or maybe it was longer than that. After you wore yourself out from vomiting off and on. But that alone makes me think that you have or had a stomach bug, one of those 24 hour things."

Phil pushed himself up.

"I think you are right, because I almost feel like my old self. But however there is something that we have to discuss, which you haven't answered my question yet, Jeff. I expect an answer."

Jeff stared at him. Phil said firmly.

"Lie down and get some sleep, Jeff. I mean it."

Phil turned towards the door, when they heard a soft knock, before Chez opened the door, then stepped inside the room.

"I take it that you are feeling better now, Phillip?"

"Yeah, all thanks to you and Jeff. But since Jeff is refusing to answer me. Chez, has he been up all night?"

She looked slightly startled, then sighed, stealing a glance at Jeff, before he admitted.

"Not all night, but he's only had maybe an hour's sleep, no more than that. He couldn't sleep with you being so sick."

* * *

Three days later. Jeff sat down beside Phil, who was still asleep, then he leaned down and kissed him, before pulling back. Phil's eyes opened slowly.

"Oh, good morning to you, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled.

"It's Christmas morning. Besides I believe you will love what I got for you. So come on, get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later. Phil stared down at the papers, before he finally raised his head up, and looked at Jeff, while asking slowly.

"Jeff, just how many kids do you plan for us to have? I mean, you have your daughter, who we'd see every so often."

"Just three, Phillip, or rather four, if you wish. But I don't really want to go through the whole thing, it takes to have a surrogate mother carry our kids to term."

Phil sighed, looking down at the papers again, then glanced up at Jeff, and said quietly.

"Alright, I know this type of thing takes time, to process, and approve, etc. So we can fill it out with the information that they require, but we probably won't be able to give it back to them until after the new year, Jeff."

"That's what I was thinking, Phillip."


	15. Chapter 15

A month later. Jeff stood there, staring at Phil, before he asked softly.

"Can't you wait to run, Phil? I mean, I can tell that it's pretty slick out there. I just don't wan.."

Phil snapped.

"I have ran on icy sidewalks before, Jeff. So just stop it, I will be fine. I will be back, in half an hour."

Jeff bit his lip, watching Phil gathering up his ipod and keys, then stormed out of the apart. Jeff trudged slowly, and sank down on the sofa, his face in his hands, hoping that Phil would be fine, when he got back. Although he didn't have much hope of that, from Phil cutting him off, or refusing to talk much to him, besides a few words every so often, recently.

Several hours later. Jeff climbed to his feet quickly, when he finally heard Phil walking up the stairs. Jeff opened his mouth, but Phil growled, as he stalked by.

"Don't start bitching at me, Jeff. I'm not in the fucking mood."

Jeff stood there, in shock, hearing Phil stomping up the stairs to their room. Jeff swallowed, then bit his lip, then walked to the front door, forcing his tears back, wishing he knew why or what the reason had caused Phil to be in such a horrible mood the last ten to 14 days.

Three hours later. Jeff was leaning over the table, looking at, a very red faced, Phil, over the top of his shot glass. Jeff shifted, watching Phil cross his arms tightly over his chest. Jeff scooted to the edge of the seat, causing Phil to grab his arm, jerking him to his feet. Jeff, somehow managed to keep from stumbling, as Phil dragged him over to the bartender and slapped a fifty down on the bar, then dragged Jeff behind him, as he stormed out of the bar.

Phil stayed silent, until he pulled Jeff into the living room, where Jeff swayed slightly, making him sit down quickly on the sofa. Phil lost it, as he screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR OF BEING SOMBER FOR MOST PART. YOU WANT TO FUCKING GET DRUNK, FINE. WELL TOMORROW, FIRST THING, YOU WILL SPEND THE NEXT TWO FUCKING MONTHS, AT A REHAB CENTER, IN A FUCKING IN-PATIENT PROGRAM. DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF, OR TO ME, FOR THAT MATTER!"

Jeff swallowed, struggling to keep from crying, as Phil kept going, after getting started.

"DON'T EVEN YOU DARE TO START CRYING. YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A FUCKING DISGRACE, I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE."

Jeff waited until, he heard Phil slam the door to their bedroom, once he had stormed off, then he started crying.

* * *

The next morning. Phil pushed himself up right, rubbing his eyes, squinting through a horrible headache that he had, that only intensified, when he glanced at the space, where Jeff normally slept. But his side of the bed, looked like it hadn't even been slept in, at the same time, everything he had screamed at Jeff several hours before, raced through his mind, making him swear.

"Shit, way to go Phillip."

Phil climbed out of bed, walking over to their dresser to get dressed, as soon as he pulled on his shoes and socks, he realized what seemed off about the dresser, making him go through it again, realizing that most of Jeff's clothes was gone.

Phil, after he had searched through the apartment, without finding Jeff, spotted the note, sitting on the table. Phil sat down numbly, in one of the chairs, before he sighed heavily, rereading it, remembering the hurtful things he had said, when he had laid into Jeff. Phil dialed his number, only getting the voicemail, he left a message, hoping that Jeff would call him back, praying that he hadn't burned their relationship to the ground.

Several hours later. Jeff bit his lip, after replaying the latest message, which was probably the 15th message, that Phil had left on his phone. Jeff swallowed, staring out at his motocross track, several hundred feet from the deck on the back of his house. Jeff started crying, playing it again, hearing Phil's soft voice.

"Please, baby, just call me. I'm sorry for screaming at you like that, I had no right, to treat you like that. I love you, Jeff. I know that I haven't been saying that lately, but I am saying it now and I mean it with all of my heart. Please just call me back, so that I know, you are okay and safe."

Jeff sighed, forcing his tears back, then froze instantly, hearing footsteps behind him, then felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist. Jeff burst into tears again, immediately hearing Phil's soft voice.

"I hurt you pretty bad, from you running to North Carolina, to get away from me. I know that there is no excuse for what I said, no I don't expect you, to forgive me, and I also had no right to take out the shit I have been dealing with, at work, on you."

Jeff sniffed, feeling Phil start rubbing his back gently.

"I don't know if you still do, but I won't blame you, if you don't love me anymore. After what I had screamed at you, since if your face is any hint, you have been crying off and on since last night, unable to get my hate filled words out of your mind. And here, you are, crying again. I can go, back to Chicago, if you want some time, to decide if our relationship and marriage is still what you want or worth getting beyond my idiot actions. I will accept whatever, you decide, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, keeping his eyes downcast, not wanting, to look at Phil's face, that was a couple inches from his face. Phil touched Jeff's face very gently with the tips of his fingers, before he stood up. Jeff swallowed again, then heard Phil take a step, causing him to whimper suddenly.

"Please don't go."

Phil paused, at his soft plea, looking at him, then he walked back over to him and gently scooped Jeff up into his arms, feeling Jeff immediately press his face against his chest, as he twisted his fingers into his shirt, as he started sobbing, even harder. Phil closed the sliding door behind them, then he walked towards their bedroom, before he placed Jeff down on the bed, long enough to remove their shoes, and climbed on the bed, causing Jeff to crawl into his lap again, hiding his face as he cried, feeling Phil's arms close around him. Phil gently stroked Jeff's hair and back, soothingly.

Jeff finally managed to force out, in watery words.

"I didn't-I didn't think that-that our first actual fight would hurt so much."

"Jeff, I wouldn't call it a fight, it was nothing more than, me taking out all of my anger and frustations out on you, for things that you had nothing to do with, in a highly unfair manner, and in the most hurtful that I could think of and as much as I hate to even call it. But I was very abuseful towards you, for no reason, in what I had screamed at you, when you couldn't bear the frostiness that you have been getting from me recently, causing you to get drunk."

Jeff hiccuped, resting against Phil's body.

"I am glad that you are here, Phil. Because, it just means there is still something worth fighting for. But every couple fights every so often, I guess we was overdue, having so many months of bliss. But I married you, because I love you and and I still love you. I also know, that you still had feelings for me, you would fight for me, to where you'd show up, to fight for me or I mean for us."

* * *

Phil shifted, carefully laying down, then feeling Jeff wrap himself around his body.

"How bad is it?"

"You can't even begin to know, just how insulting they have been towards me lately."

Phil snorted, tightening his arms around Jeff.

"Especially this past Monday at Raw."

"You are right, I can't imagine anything, you won't tell me."

Phil ground his teeth, then said flatly.

"To put it simply, one of them, who don't work there anymore. But he had gave me the script for that Raw, at the same time, he said that I was nothing more, than occupying space, and only on Raw, because I was John Cena's television program."

Jeff stiffened.

"No, Jeff. I'm not joking, not at all."

"I wish you would've just told me, Phil, instead of shutting me out."

Jeff paused, as he sighed deeply, then continued.

"I came here only because, of what you said, about how you couldn't bear to look at me anymore."

Phil closed his eyes, as he whispered in a pained voice.

"I didn't mean that, past that second, and I had to walk away, or I would've ended up hitting you, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, had I hit you, Jeff. I know it will be a long time, before you are able to trust me again, and I don't blame you in the slightest. Because there was no excuse for what I said to you, and I know that I won't forgive myself as easy, maybe never."

Jeff sighed, then said softly, as he carefully intertwined his fingers wiht Phil's fingers.

"You being here, is proof enough of your feelings for me, and it's forgiveness enough, for me anyways. We had our blissful months of ignorance. But this is where, the true depths of our feelings comes out, in smoothing out a bit of the rough edges. However we have to do the rest of the work on our bruised relationship. I believe in the whole love at first sight, but that might be mostly lust and like, only a bit of love, that being said. To me, I feel that true love needs time to grow. I think that's why you had a bad habit of loving them and leaving them, running when you feared you was too close or getting too attached to that person. Take Natalie, for instance."

"What about her?"

"Honestly, Phillip."

Phil gave a soft chuckle, while saying.

"Jeff, of course I know she expected me to propose to her. But I wasn't right for her and she met the man, who was, which he is also the father of her son Teno, who will be 4 this year. She was the first person, that I ever had a relationship with outside of my family or friends, that I always knew, along with other things."

"I know, and really you two was too young to be thinking about marriage, back then. But as they say. That when one door closes, another one opens. I hope you took a week off, that way, we can relax and spend some time together, aside from talking about everything. We are years away from being comfortable with each other, where we can look at one other and know immediately what the other person is thinking. So until that point we have to promise here and now, to sit down at least once a week and really talk."

"It's a date, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff finally smiled weakly, before he felt Phil gently wiping away a stray tear, from his face, then kissed his cheek softly, and whispered.

"You look like hell, Jeff. Do you want to eat first, or sleep first? Since I can tell, that you haven't done either of those things since my damned blow up, last night."

"I know, but I think that sleep would be better, and you don't look any better."

"Yes, I know. Tossed and turned throughout the few hours remaining in the night, then I woke up, and shortly realized that my bad dreams, was a living nightmare, the second I realized you had cleaned out the dresser of your clothes, that was before I found your note and figured out the code you had left for me. That if I wanted to show my love for you, then I would fly to North Carolina and fight for you. On the flight, I had rehersed everything that I wanted to say to you. But when I saw you sitting there, crying and shaking uncontrollably. My sole thought was to comfort you and tell you how much I love you and care about you. Or rather, it was like something pushed me, to do that because anything else would've been wrong or it would've pushed you even farther away. So I kept it simple."

"That's all I want, Phil. Just love me and care about me, and share your thoughts or feelings with me and if you are having a bad or good day, even the insults you have to endure, backstage. Relationships are simple, nothing, but two people being deeply in love with each other and at the same time, caring enough to be completely upfront and honest with each other, no matter what. But lies, or refusing to talk or half truths, etc, twists and distorts and makes the relationship, into an ugly and extremely complicated thing. When it doesn't have to be complicated."

"I know, and I forgot about that. Which that's another thing I love about you, you help to put things into perception for me, when they become blurry and hazy. Like fleeing down here, you had to, or else, I wouldn't have realized at how much I had actually hurt you. I was in the wrong and cruelly at that, so you had to give me a taste of the hurt, pain and misery that I put you through, before I got myself back together. I'm glad that you did."

Phil paused, then touched Jeff's eyelids gently as he added, in a softer voice.

"Sleep, Jeff, please. I won't go anyway, except where we are right now, with you in my arms. I'll hold you for as long as you let me and as often as you want my arms to be around you."

Jeff shifted, so that he was laying mostly on the bed, and having his head resting on Phil's shoulder, before he said softly

"I love you, Phillip, and I don't want to lose you, because I don't want nor can I ever imagine myself with anyone but you, in-spite of your moodiness. Which isn't as bad as I had thought it was or would be."

"Are you hinting that I need help, Jeff? No, I'm not mad or annoyed, but I do want you honest opinion however."

Jeff sighed, then said softly, as he slipped his hand into Phil's palm.

"No, Phillip, you don't need help, except the self help type. I think you can learn to control your moods and temper a bit better, all on your own. But I'd be lying, if I said that I haven't thought that how fast you have such severe mood-swings, might mean that you have the early signs of that one condition."

Phil shifted, moving Jeff, into a more comfortable position, before answering.

"You mean the bipolar disorder?"

"Yes, I don't know much about medical things, but I do know that sometimes an brain injury can dramatically change a person's personality, etc. I know that you nearly died from a skull fracture several years ago. So I can't help wondering if you was a bit nicer then, or that was right until, I had a long talk with Natalie, who told me, that you was a bit more hateful, when you was with her, to where you made her feel like shit or you would ignore her completely. But Colt told me, about being there, right after you had collapsed, and went into convulsions, the second after you vomited and passed out. Chez told me the rest, how you lapsed into a coma for about a month, when you got home."

"Well, I don't remember much from that point, except I do remember collapsing and puking, then waking up in the hospital and trust me, I was scared shitless, I never confirmed or asked if the doctors had drugged me. But I know that was the first time, I ever was somewhat tempted by pills, for all of five seconds, when the ER doctor had explained everything to me."

Jeff shifted, for a few seconds, causing Phil to lock his arms around his waist, as he peered down at his face, while he asked with a soft chuckle.

"You aren't going to fall asleep, are you, Jeff?"

"Not if my stomach has anything to say about it."

Phil chuckled again, then pressed his lips gently to Jeff's cheek, before saying, as he brushed Jeff's hair out of his face.

"Alright, why don't you just lay here, and I will bring you something to eat, in bed."

"Why don't we just eat dinner and snuggle on the sofa out in the living room. It's plenty big enough."

"No sex, not tonight, Jeff. We don't need that distraction, tonight anyways. But dinner and further talking, does sound like an great idea."

* * *

An hour later. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, causing him to lean against him, before Phil asked suddenly.

"I want to know the truth, and I want you to be completely honest with me, Jeff. Do you feel that I should or need help? I know myself that I do have anger issues, I won't deny that I don't have problems."

Jeff sighed, then he placed his hands over Phil's hands, before he said softly.

"No, Phillip. I don't think you need help, besides, I do know that as far as disorders, like that are concerned, half of the time, they are genetic or so I have heard, but at the same time, they require you to disclose everything about yourself and your family background. I don't think that is something you'd be willing to go through. I am glad that you have been talking with your biological father every so often. But you flat out refuse to have anything to do with your mother, so it's not that difficult to realize where the actual problem lays, where you have problems with your blood family. Aside from your father's first born son. I'd never want you to put yourself in a position, where he could steal from you again."

Phil swallowed, before he moved his left hand up and gently ran his fingers lightly through Jeff's hair, then commented, while changing the subject slightly.

"I think when you are a blonde, or when you have your natural hair color. I think it even feels differently, than how it felt, when you was always dying it."

Phil took a deep breath and said quietly.

"I can handle those type of questions, I think. But you are right, I wouldn't want to dredge all of that shit up for some stranger to say one way or another that, yes I has some signs of the bipolar disorder. However what you said, about the family background, it worries me the most because.."

Phil's voice trailed off, causing Jeff to say gently.

"Phil, if you don't feel comfortable with finishing your train of thought or the sentence. I understand fully, and I'll never press you for such deeply information. Since it'd be wrong, actually on some levels, and just cause you pain, in dredging up an unpleasant subject."

Phil pressed his face against Jeff's hair, then kissed his cheek gently, before he continued talking.

"It's not a painful thing or anything. Maybe a bit unpleasant to discuss, but only because, I don't want people to immediately say that, just because my biological mother has the bipolar disorder, that I have it also, because of my issues or my severe mood-swings, as you put it."

Jeff shifted, so he could see Phil better, then touched his face, and kissed him, then he said gently, as he curled his fingers around Phil's fingers.

"Phillip, the main reason you have such severe mood-swings, comes from the fact, that you was abused severely, both verbally and physically, right?"

Phil gave a short nod.

"You want the honest truth, well half the time, when you act in such a hateful way, with so much anger. I do not see the man I fell in love, nor do I even see CM Punk. Instead, I see a hurting and angry 15 yr old boy, who is crying out for help, in the only way he knows how, by picking fights, at the top of the hat and spending of the time he was in high school in detention or being suspended. All because no-one cared enough to listen, until you met Raven, who for most part, acted like a father to you and I'm sure set you straight on more than one occasion."

Phil stared at him, causing Jeff to sigh

"A lot of your old classmates, still live in the area, where you lived or rather where your father still lives. When I had wandered away, to let you have some privacy with your father. One of them had came up, to talk with me, and your name came up, and the fact that you had broke his nose and gave him two black eyes, at least twice. But he only came up to me, because his 3yr old boy, wanted my autograph."

Phil closed his eyes.

"I won't deny any of it. But the main I don't like to talk about things from that point, is because I don't care for discussing negative things. I was in a very negative place, back then, Jeff."

Jeff slipped his arms, around him, while resting his head on his shoulder, and pressing his face, into Phil's neck, before he whispered softly.

"I know, but I think you fixing things with your biological father, is good for you actually, where you can heal some of those old wounds and let go of some of your anger, at how you was treated by them. We have nowhere but forward and up from this point. I know that we fell a little ways, but it will only get better from now on out. Sure we will probably have more fights, don't say that we didn't have our first fight, because we did. You hurt me, in the manner you had been acting towards me, so I got back at you, in leaving and getting utterly drunk, just to hurt you as much as you had hurt me. But we are here, still holding as tightly to each other, as we have been for a year now. Which it just makes me love you that much more, because neither one of us, was willing or ready to give up and walk away, not even for a second."


	16. Chapter 16

Twenty minutes later. Phil finally stood up, once he had wrapped his arms underneath Jeff's legs and around his back, to carry him back to their bedroom. After he had realized that Jeff was sound asleep. Jeff stirred briefly, when Phil gently laid him down on their bed, then pulled the covers out from under him, but he never woke up, then Phil carefully undressed him, before he covered him, and kissed him.

Phil hurried out of their room, to make sure all of the lights was off, and the doors was locked, once he had put all of their dirty dishes in the sink, then he quickly returned to Jeff's side, in bed, after he had dressed for bed. Phil smiled, putting his left arm around Jeff's waist, after he had moved, so that his head was resting lightly on his shoulder.

Jeff opened his eyes, a few seconds later. As he blinked up at Phil, who smiled and gently stroked his thumb over Jeff's cheek, then said.

"I love you so much, Jeff. More than words can ever decribe, how I feel about and for you. Where I do hate myself for hurting you and making you cry, when there was no excuse or reason, for my actions last night."

Jeff sighed softly, pressing himself closer to Phil's side, after he had closed his eyes again.

"If you aren't tired, you don't have to go back to sleep, Jeff."

"I know, Phillip. But the last couple of days have been draining, however I am just enjoying this. and loving you even more, for choosing to stay and have us work through our problems that our fight had caused."

Phil closed his arms around Jeff's waist securely, before he glanced down at him, realizing that Jeff was staring at him. Phil pressed his lips, to the side of Jeff's head, before whispering softly.

"That's what people do, when they are in love with each other, Jeff. I am still very much deeply in love with you and I will fight for those that I care about and love. I know you are the same way. Even though, it's amusing how many times I have heard from people, that they can't understand why we even fell in love with one other, as different as we are from each other."

Jeff snorted, resting his head on Phil's shoulder and chest, before he said quietly.

"We have more in common than people think that we do. I might not be as geeky as you are, but that doesn't mean that I don't love and enjoy most of the shows that you do, and the same movies. except for we have different tastes in music, and you care far more for baseball and hockey, than I ever would, at the same time, you despise racing sports and I know you have to hide away, at times, because it concerns and probably gives you a bit of a scare, whenever I am out on my dirt bike track. Even though I always wear a helmet, at all times, I'm also not as big into comic books like you are."

Phil laughed softly.

"For a second there, I thought you was going to keep going, almost in a pros and cons list, of our relationship, Jeff."

"Oh no, I'd never do that. That was just me, stating some of the things we love, and we pretend to enjoy, because either you or I love doing. But I am starting to like baseball a bit more now, still not sure about it. Although I do enjoy hockey now. Just like I know you understand why I love racing or just having a go on the track out back."

"Yes, you love it from the rush it gives you. I'd rather you get a rush from it, over other things. But yes, sure it concerns me, just a bit, after all, you admitted that you had broke both of your collarbones, in two different accidents, and your shoulder once. I can handle watching you for most part, until you jump over that one big hill out there."

"I know, I could teach you, it's not that difficult to learn how to ride them, you already have good balance, whenever you choose to ride your bike."

* * *

"As I said before, in the few times you asked me, I'd just rather not, Jeff. But what is the one thing about me, that would surprise you the most?"

"What type of a question is that?"

"I'm being serious. But alright, since you don't want to take a single guess. I once had my nipples pierced."

Jeff froze, glancing up at his face. Phil chuckled.

"It's the truth, but it was a long time ago, when I was in the gathering, nearly ten years ago."

"What in the world made you do that to yourself? Since I can't imagine how much pain it caused you, in getting that part of your body pierced. Just how many piercings have you had or have? I know you had your tongue pierced at one point, until recently or the last year. And you still wear your lip ring, but you got rid of your earrings around the same time, when you stopped wearing your tongue ring."

"It hurt at first, and was uncomfortable to say the least, for a couple of days. But to answer your question. I once had my eyebrow pierced and the same type of piercing that you still have, right here."

Phil touched Jeff's navel ring.

"But that's about it. I got rid of the tongue piercing, because well I was tired of having it set off the damned metal detectors at the many airports, I'd have to fly to the next city or country from."

"So you had about what 6 or 7 pierced areas on your body? You ears counts as two, your eyebrow, is one, your navel would be the forth one, your lip ring and tongue makes it 6, and your nipples."

A slight horrified look crossed Jeff's face for a instant, then he shook his head.

"Talk about full metal mayhem. I married someone who had eight different piercings, at one time."

Phil chuckled.

"Yes, I guess, I had eight, but no more than that, I promise. All of them was above the waist line. How about tomorrow, we go and see that daughter of yours, Jeff?"

"Well we or I will have to call Beth first. But I think I should do that right now. In case she has something else planned. It's not really that late."

Jeff shifted, where he draped himself across Phil's stomach, causing him to chuckle softly, before he asked softly.

"Are you trying to be funny or naughty or a combination of both, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted.

"My phone is on the nightstand and you are in the way."

"Riight, and that's why you are laying across me, in that manner."

Jeff stifled a grin, before he wiggled slightly, hearing Phil chuckle, then he gave his ass, a quick swat. Jeff yelped, and looked at him. Phil raised his hands, as he said.

"Two can play that game, Jeff."

Jeff scowled at him, then he grabbed his phone, and straightened up, as he dialed Beth's number, to be greeted by her speaking in a sleep laden voice, after the phone rang several times.

"Jeff, you realize what time it is?"

"Yes, Beth, it's only 9:30 p.m."

"No, Jeff, try more like 15 after ten, and Ruby wakes up at 6am sharp. So please tell me, what is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to come by tomorrow and visit with her."

"No, Jeff. I would let you, but she has two doctor appointments tomorrow, or one is for the doctor, the second one is for the dentist, on top of that, I scheduled hers and mine together, plus I have to go shopping for food and other things. So I'm sorry, that you can't. The day after, is fine, if you want to come over then."

"Oh alright, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, Beth. Saturday will be fine then, I am sorry that I woke you up. I'll see you two, in a couple of days, then."

Jeff ended the call, with a deep sigh.

"Everything alright, Jeff?"

"Yes, I'm glad that I called her tonight, over showing up at her place tomorrow, Sounds like she has a busy day tomorrow, even more so, with taking Ruby to the doctor and the dentist tomorrow. But we can see her on Saturday."

"So we have a whole day, all to ourselves, tomorrow, then?"

"I guess so, for anything that we have an desire to do."

Phil chuckled and pulled Jeff down on his back beside him, before he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth, before he whispered.

"That is just a taste of what I think we can do tomorrow. When I said no sex tonight, I never said anything about us not having sex tomorrow."

Jeff looked up at him, before he draped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him back, and sighed softly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, then."

Phil chuckled.

"I will make sure we won't forget about it for a while. But I hate to think that on Sunday, I will have to head on to the next city, for Raw. I had tried to take a week off, but they only gave me the weekend off to correct my personal issues that I was having."

"Well you mean that, we will be flying there. I don't want to leave your side again for a while, not until you have to go on the overseas tour in April. Which that's in a few months."

"I'd love it, if you was there every night, but I don't want or wish to make you miserable, in dragging you from city to city, and from airport to airport. Because it is very tiresome, after a time."

"I love being with you, Phillip. Besides we do need to just take time and be together with one other every day for some time, at least, until April or so. I enjoy waking up beside you and seeing your face, in the early morning sunlight."

* * *

The next morning. Jeff slowly opened his eyes, to look up at Phil, who he realized, that he was sitting there, watching him. Phil smiled, when he realized that Jeff was awake at last.

"Good morning, my love."

Jeff smiled, at his words, then stretched, before he asked, sleepily.

"Why are you fully dressed for, Phillip?"

Phil chuckled.

"Because, for starters, you have to eat breakfast, and I mean by that, is actual food, Jeff."

Jeff pouted. Phil laughed softly, as he touched Jeff's face.

"I know, I know. But I think you had only eaten once, in the last 24 hours. I know that's the only time, I ate something, was last night."

Jeff sighed, then sat up, causing Phil to stand up, as he said simply.

"It doesn't matter, if you come out to the dining room, just in your boxers and a pair of jogging pants. Or maybe just your boxers."

Phil chuckled, then turned and walked to the door. Jeff scowled at him, before crossing his arms and said flatly.

"I am not leaving this room, or for that matter. I am not getting out of bed, and that's final."

Phil raised his eyebrow, at Jeff's childish voice, then he shook his head.

"Very well, then, Jeff. I guess I just have to bring you breakfast in bed, I suppose."

Phil vanished from sight, after leaving their room. Jeff sighed, before Phil returned a couple minutes later, holding a food tray.

Several minutes later. Jeff dropped the fork, with a soft sigh.

"Good you are finished, Jeff. Just let me take this out to the kitchen and wash it."

Jeff bit his lip, watching Phil leave. Jeff glanced at the clock, on the nightstand, noting the time, before he laid down again, waiting for Phil to return. Jeff raised his head, after twenty minutes had passed, before he heard Phil walk back into their bedroom and close the door behind him.

"What took you so long, Phillip? I know that washing and drying four dishes, doesn't take that long."

"I know, but it took a bit of time, to get your brother to leave. But I'm surprised that you didn't notice that he had to take a look at you, before he was finally satisfied that you was fine. But even then, it was trouble to get him to leave, since I know he could sense what we had planned, and wanted to prevent it."

Jeff snorted, then said firmly.

"Lock the bedroom door, then come and join me, Phillip. Once you had made sure all the curtains are drawn as well."

Phil chuckled.

"It'd be my greatest pleasure, to serve you."

Jeff shook his head, before saying slowly.

"I'll show you, what great pleasure feels like, Phillip."

Phil stared at him. Jeff said simply.

"I've waited more than enough time, to finally find out what you truly taste like, Phil. And I mean, from start to finish."

"Okay, then. Well, we will see."

Jeff sighed, turning his face upwards the ceiling, ignoring Phil, even when he felt him crawling on the bed, before he hovered over Jeff, then he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth. Jeff glanced at him, causing Phil to say softly.

"Just so you know, I never said no, Jeff. In fact, just like you are all mine, I am all yours."

Jeff smirked, then pushed himself up, to kiss Phil back, then he said simply.

"Well then, first things first, you should lay down beside me, so I can strip you of those annoying things that you are currently wearing."

Phil laughed, but did what Jeff said. Jeff rolled over, then said.

"Close your eyes, you are all mine, then lie there, and shut your eyes, and also don't move."

Phil shifted, surrendering to Jeff, before he felt him tugging his shirt up to his arm pits, then helped him sit up slightly, to remove his shirt.

"Now lie back down."

Phil sighed, settling down on his back, against the mattress again, before he suddenly felt Jeff blindfold him suddenly.

"Um, Jeff, what exactly are you doing?"

"I can't have you sneaking a peek, at what I will be doing to your body. But rest assured, I won't use anything but my mouth and hands, well and my tongue and lips as well. But that's all, I promise. I know not being able to see, surely will just increase your pleasure."

Phil gave a soft laugh, knowing that Jeff was most likely right. Phil bit his lip briefly, when he felt Jeff making short work of his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans, then he quickly tugged them down to his shoes. Jeff sighed, but swiftly untied them, slipping them off. Jeff threw his shoes onto the floor, but leaned over the bed and let Phil's pants and boxers drop to the floor, then turned back to Phil laying there.

* * *

"You are easily the most well built and desirable man, working for WWE today."

Phil snorted, but his breath caught in his throat, when he felt Jeff run his tongue up the inside of his right thigh, then he nibbled down the inside of his left thigh.

"Got your attention, didn't I, Phillip? If the look on your face, is a clue of what you just felt, from my actions. It will only get better from now on out."

Phil pressed his lips together, feeling Jeff's fingertips slowly caressing his thighs, then abruptly. Jeff sat back, before he pushed Phil's thighs apart, at the same time, he leaned down and drew the head of Phil's cock into his mouth. Jeff gave a soft sigh, as he lightly ran his tongue around the head of Phil's cock, loving the feeling of velvetness of Phil's cock slid over his lips. Phil gasped softly.

"Mmm, Jeff. If I knew it could be this good, I would've let you do this to me, from the beginning."

Jeff chuckled, before swiping his tongue lightly at the slit in the center of the head of Phil's cock, getting a moan, at his actions. Jeff finally started sucking lightly on Phil's cock, while he kept lashing his tongue against the slit, and inside it, hearing Phil start groaning, as Jeff steadily increased his actions. Until he was opeingly slurping on the head, and lapping relentlessly at the slit. Phil clenched the sheets under his body, as he was squirming and groaning deeply, from what Jeff was doing to his cock. Jeff finally started moving his lips up and down Phil's cock, deepthroating him, every few seconds, enjoying that he could take his whole girth inside his mouth.

Jeff finally pulled back, refocusing his attention on the head again, amidst Phil's harsh and heavy breathing, when Jeff started slurping on the head once more, before Phil cried out, as he came with a shudder. Jeff closed his eyes, as he swallowed quickly, getting every bit down, then when he felt Phil's release was done, Jeff leaned back, swallowing again, then he licked his mouth off, before he gently licked Phil's cock clean, getting a soft whine from him.

"I know you are a bit tender, down here, right now. But I couldn't let the most beloved part of your body, that gives both of us so much pleasure, to be dirty."

Phil gave a weak snort, before he carefully untied the blindfold.

"I don't want to say what you just did to me, was mind-blowing, but it was pretty close. I am looking forward to the next time"

Jeff looked at him, making Phil chuckle.

"By that I mean, today, Jeff. Then the next time we have sex after today, I know my cock, will be requiring the services of your mouth again, in the near and distant future."

Jeff chuckled, and shook his head, as he crawled up beside Phil, while stretching out beside him, on the bed. Jeff laid there, staring at him, for a few seconds, then he rolled over on his side, and pressed his lips against Phil's mouth briefly, before he gasped softly, when he felt Phil's hands gripping his hips roughly, as he slid Jeff's boxers off his legs. Phil pushed him back over on his back, as he kept kissing Jeff, who was squirming slightly, under the intensity of Phil's kisses.

Phil's hands traveled up and down Jeff's body, then he sat back suddenly, between Jeff's legs. before he said softly.

"I think that we should fuck in all of the rooms, here in our house, or most of them anyways."

Jeff sighed softly.

"Well aside from the obvious room, that is my daughter's room, which is strictly offlimits, but you had already excluded it, and I do not want to fuck or make love in the part of the basement, where the sliding doors are, and the closets are also off limits, for being too small."

Phil chuckled.

"Jeff, we can make love or have sex in every room, but Ruby's room, as for the sliding doors downstairs, last time I checked they have blinds attached to them, and it's easy to close them. In fact that's what we are going to do."

Phil quickly scooped Jeff up, giving his ass a little swat, making Jeff gasp, while Phil climbed off their bed, and hurried over to the door, then quickly unlocked it. Jeff yelled.

"Jesus, Phillip, we are both nude, and the blinds are open, to the sliding doors, off the kitchen."

Phil chuckled.

"Indeed they are, but we aren't going into the kitchen, so no harm done."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff gave a deep and extremely weary sigh, before he opened his eyes, and raised his head up, when he realized something somewhat heavy was resting on his stomach. Jeff stifled a soft chuckle, when he caught sight of the position that they was in, with Phil's head on Jeff's stomach, while he was laying on Jeff's stomach, and on the floor between Jeff's legs. Jeff spoke in a hoarse voice, as he gently touched Phil's face.

"Baby, are you alright?"

Phil looked up at him, then moved slowly, as he said weakly.

"Yeah, I think so. But I think that we will both have to help each other up the stairs to the bathroom, I know that you had a bathroom put in, down here. However, I just rather use our shower."

"Why don't you let me up, so I can see, if I can walk on my own. It's hard to walk on my own, with you on top of my legs."


End file.
